


Love in Hell

by delise_cerbiatto



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apocalyptic Gravity Falls, Bill is confused, Death, Dipper is confused, End of the World, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Gravity Falls - Freeform, Gravity Falls Spoilers, IMSORRY, M/M, Mabel is sad, Original Character Death(s), Pacifica is lost, Post-Gravity Falls, Returning to Gravity Falls, Save these beans, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bill loves dipper, happy boys, pine tree, sad boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2018-10-18 17:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10621743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delise_cerbiatto/pseuds/delise_cerbiatto
Summary: Who knew that even when the world is soon to be destroyed and creatures of horror are to roam freely, some could find love? Dipper Pines has lost everything due to Bill Cipher, an argument that leads to his sister's death, his family lost and unable to find each other, his friends vanished, everything he held dearly, gone. Bill Cipher knows this, and he decides to pick up the young man with a deal. It won't cost him much as he pretty much lost everything, the only thing he has to lose is his sanity and heart. Dipper has something that Bill wants, and Bill will get it, doing anything he has to do to meet his goal. After all, what's an apocalypse without a bit of love and death?--Not quite sure if that's the summary I want, so it may change in the future when I have a better idea!Drawing on Cover is from nari-nori on deviantart <3 Please check out their artwork as it's absolutely beautiful!This is Billdip, quite obviously so very much boy x boy.Gravity Falls, aha, I do love this show very much and will always love it so yes I do want to put something out for, hopefully, others to enjoy.Finally, Bill takes the form of a human but he is still able to use his powers...for now.





	1. Prologue

Bill Cipher won. We lost. We're weak and now everyone I know and loved is gone. Even Mable. She died, how? I'm not even sure. Everything happened so fast, screaming, his maniac laughter, sobbing, and finally black.

I gained my consciousness back, only to find the place deserted besides the fires around, the red haze, and monsters crawling all over the place. That was, at least three hours ago? I'm not even sure, time was unimportant here, meaning had no meaning, and everything is a wreaking havoc. Death shown everywhere, blasting music from Bill's castle from the sky, and everything was still, besides the monsters ruling the ground. Ford was somewhere, Grunkle Stan was hiding, and I couldn't find anybody. Not even Pacifica nor Candy or Grenda. Everyone seemingly vanished. I continued on walking, taking in the new Gravity Falls or Weirdmageddon.

"Searching for someone Pine Tree?" I heard someone call out making me jump, only one ever called me Pine Tree. Turning around I noticed a man, for a second I thought it couldn't be him, but after giving a thorough look I noticed that indeed it was.

"Bill Cipher."


	2. Chapter 1

The end of the world started with an argument. 

To be precise an argument with Mable and I. Of course we hadn't anticipated it to happen, but if we were more observant, then perhaps Bill wouldn't have won. And then maybe Mabel wouldn't have had to die. And now I roam these plains of what used to be Gravity Falls. Wendy had left me on my own, well technically not. I managed to get separated from her, and well, yeah. I leaned back on a tree, and stared at my town. Everything was a wreck, I could remember every building and everything, but now, it just looked like a hell. A burning hell that Bill made, making me lose everyone. I shifted a bit, pulling my jacket closer to me and continued staring out, wary of the eye bats flying around and turning everyone to stone. You could practically feel the ominous power of Bill everywhere, you could not escape it. His castle giving out their pounding music, and I swear you could hear it from California. 

California. 

My body trembled as I remembered Mabel's dead body, paralyzed, her eyes wide with what seemed shock, she was also frozen in mid scream. I have no idea on how I was going to break the news to them, their only daughter which they loved severely, was now dead. Quiet flapping was heard and I glanced up, swearing loudly before clambering out of the way of the eye bat that was eyeing me. 

"Shit shit shit shit.." I chanted quietly and jumped off the tree, sprinting towards any protection. Tears streamed down, as I ran around in the burning place that was once Gravity Falls. This place was my second home and he decided to destroy it. This was only the place that truly accepted my weird ways, of course my parents accepted it, sure they were weirded out but asked no questions while I studied late in the night. Homework obviously came first which took me only a couple of hours and I spent the rest of the night studying the strange properties in this mysterious place. Ford had helped me in ways that I could not explain, and now he was gone. Grunkle Stan was gone, most likely hiding, and I couldn't find him. The Mystery Shack was where I checked first, even the lab underneath, and it was purely abandoned. 

I risked a glance behind me, only to see the bat coming closer. Finally deciding to run in the forest, probably the worst idea but it was good enough to give me a sort of protection. 

And it did. I rested my head on the cool ground and caught my breath, holding my elbow when I had scraped it while running away. I was a coward, I accept that. 

"Dipper?" I jumped at the voice, I thought I was alone! I looked up and noticed McGucket there, a confused look on his face, a pack in his hand, and what seemed like a gun in the other. 

"McGucket? What are you doing here?" I asked, sitting up while he came towards me.

"Same goes to you my dear boy, and well I returned back! I noticed the portal a few years back, remember? Golly, that was sure a century ago. Anywho. I thought it would destroy Gravity Falls, luckily it didn't as my old pal Ford managed to get a hold of me. I returned, only to find this. What happened here Dipper?" He told me, as he shifted the pack and put the weapon to his pocket.

"Ah well, those eye bats turn people to stone, one noticed me and I ran here to escape...and well," I mumbled while looking down and looked at him, "Bill, well, he won." I whispered softly. I took in his eyes widening and he mumbled multiple curses. I also noticed that he somehow looked a tad younger, less stress shown, and he looked more...well acceptable. He rummaged through his pack and threw me something, my reflexes came in and I immediately caught it, realizing it was a type of gun.

"Well, take care kid. I'm not going to stay here that long. Call me a coward, but I did warn Ford. Yet," He looked up at the blood red sky and sighed, "I'll stay as long as I can, see if I can find anyone else and assist them. " He gave me a slight smile, and I returned it, watching as he continued on until he became a speck in the horizon, no longer visible. 

"Bill, what do you want" I whispered to myself, getting up and walking the other direction. I didn't know what to do, if I left this town, I would only see other cities destroyed. I wiped my eyes, realizing that I was crying. Was Bill getting back at us? He did call me his puppet earlier, his tone menacing but also sounded amused. I wasn't sure, and I don't think I'll ever be sure. If only I could just understand what he wanted. What his plans are. Then maybe, just maybe, I could stop him.

Yet, he wouldn't accept it itself. He wanted to strike a deal. And well, if it meant saving the world, I would take the risk. 

I put the unknown weapon, in my pocket, and continued, my next stop would be the mall. At least I could find some type of food there. Hopefully.

As I headed towards the mall, I never saw the twisted smile, and the glowing golden eyes behind my back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *HEADS UP*  
> REPOSTING THIS FROM WATTPAD-COPY AND PASTING  
> APOLOGIES FOR MISTAKES  
> NOTICE ME IF THERE ARE MISTAKES  
> CHANGES WILL BE MADE AFTER THIS STORY IS COMPLETE.


	3. Chapter 2

I would love to say that I've been left alone for the last few days, however, currently I'm running for my life yet once again from a monster. Yup. Don't worry there's a perfectly logical explanation for that.

From last I saw Fiddleford, I've been constantly getting attacked by monsters, eye bats and random creatures that were not in the journals. The journals that Bill got hold of and burned them. I growled at that memory, kicking some debris before looking up, reminding myself to be aware of my surroundings. And of course, an inhuman person was there. Not Bill, surprisingly I haven't encountered him, not that I'm upset or anything, just mildly surprised. Anyway, I stumbled back seeing what were their names? Eight ball and Teeth? Their backs were turned from me luckily, I stepped back quietly but of course, the universe hates me and I tripped yelping in the process. They both turned towards me and I scramble to get up, panic making me even clumsier than usual. When I managed to get up they were there beside me.

"Look it's the kid!" 8 Ball cheered, looking at Teeth.

"Oh wonderful, now Bill won't have to send us back!~ Shall we eat him now?"

"H-Hey! Um, I-I'm too, um, too skinny! Um, yeah!" I stammered out, taking a step back, trying to keep space between them.

"Hmm, true enough, mostly a one person meal. But hey! Bill is the boss and we ought to follow his orders." Teeth mused and bared his teeth in what I believed was a smile. 8 Ball only nodded, and stepped closer as I took another one back.

"Don't try and run away. Now let's make this quick and painless, alright?"

"I-I'd rather not! Perhaps I could be of some use? Help you guys or something?" I offered, my eyes wide as I took another step back. I wasn't in the mood to be food. They both looked at each other and laughed.

"Well, perhaps you could! However like I said, Bill is boss and if he wants you to die, well sorry kiddo, you die!" Teeth snickered, I stared at them for a bit before dashing away, sprinting to find protection. I hear them groan and continue after me, shouting out some insults in other languages I couldn't understand.

And well, that's how I lost them but, I attracted another. Of course since I have the luck!~

"Hey you! Yeah, I think you would love to get into my mouth!" One yelled out, I turned around and noticed the head coming closer. I jumped at the loud booming voice and not even turning back I started running.

"Hey! That's not nice. Do you even know how rude that is? It's rude to turn and run away! Hello? Hey! Come back!" He continued yelling but his voice came softer as I created space between us.

Again I was in the forest ,breathing in the pine scent that now had a smoky tinge to it. I don't know what I'm doing, all I am is trying to survive in this world and figure out why Bill is doing this. I don't know how to connect to him though. Monsters were everywhere and I couldn't seem to escape their wrath. I just wanted to be home, not back at California, just in the Mystery Shack, with Stan and Ford, hearing their bickering in the mornings. Hearing Waddles give out small snorts and trotting around the house, Mable squealing and hearing her music. The bustle and giggles of tourists and their awed voices, the sound of Wendy humming or talking with her friends. Home. Of course I loved California, the cities and the rush of adrenaline that it gives sometimes. The cities, Golden Gate Bridge, Los Angeles, any place was full of excitement and being social. I loved it, I grew used to it for the first twelve years of my life. Then Gravity Falls invaded my life. How could I not love it? The peace of nature, the knowing feeling that tomorrow may be different then today and yesterday. The nerve racking when you figure something out. I've loved it since the beginning I came here.

And the feeling of the things I loved, anything I could ever dream about, vanished. Bill controls our universe, he is the all knowing one, and nobody could stop him. The triangular demon was more powerful than anything, the journal had told me that. As well of Ford who was now Bill's most prized possessions, life is great isn't it?

I sighed as I dragged my feet towards the forest, I was tired and famished. Food was scarce but I didn't feel hunger as much as the need to sleep. Sleep sounded so good right now...just to be able to rest and the the blanket of sleep take over and letting me have some rest after sleepless nights. I gave out a small sigh when I saw the opening of the cave, the same cave that Ford had showed me and sometimes had study sessions out here, teaching me on creatures I have yet to find. 

Groaning quietly from my sore muscles, I laid on my arms, staring at the cavern ceiling. I wanted to sleep, I needed to get rest. Surely, just a couple of hours wouldn't do too much harm. Right? I sighed and closed my eyes, I knew sleeping was a bad idea, but frankly. I'm tired, I need sleep or else I'm going to pass out sooner or later, and the worst that could happen is passing out when running away from something or someone. Just half an hour, perhaps maybe an hour or two. It shouldn't be too much of a danger. 

Right?

A yawn escaped my lips and I gave a soft smile, letting sleep overcome my tired body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *HEADS UP*  
> REPOSTING THIS FROM WATTPAD-COPY AND PASTING  
> APOLOGIES FOR MISTAKES  
> NOTICE ME IF THERE ARE MISTAKES  
> CHANGES WILL BE MADE AFTER THIS STORY IS COMPLETE.


	4. Chapter 3

Serenity. 

That is all I felt when I managed to fall into a slumber. The feeling of stress, anger, guilt, hatred, fear, and all those other mixed emotions that I had felt and carried on my shoulders, vanished, replaced by the beautiful feeling of calmness, and not feeling fear. 

Surprisingly. 

How?

For the past years, only nightmares had haunted me, the vision of death, pain, and the hatred. I always pushed them aside, Mabel always there, soothing me and giving me hugs, before she goes and falls asleep after managing to let me calm down. It was always there however, the horrors, and my past, it wasn't...too good. And it kept coming back, always, no matter what, it would leave me alone, but then come in full force later. Unlike then though, I was met with happiness this time, just, feeling pleasant and warm. I sighed inwardly, and gave a small smile, noticing that I was met with my beloved sister and her friends, now including Pacifica. 

It was a fair day, I could see Pacifica and Mable's back, both sitting close to each other as Candy and Grenda were beside them, chatting. For a moment, I believed that Mable was still alive, her eyes shining and sparkling with life and joy, her permanent smile, it was all there, alive and her hyper self. 

And yet..I tensed, I could practically tell what was going to happen.

I was correct.

There was sudden screaming and the horror filled face that replaced her smile, and her collapsing on the ground, Pacifica frozen in fear, her eyes wide and brimming with tears as she stared at my sister, Candy and Grenda, were grasping Pacifica's arm, trying to run with her, except she was immobile. The pasture, was now painted in a bloody red, seeming burnt, the small flowers that speckled the ground, replaced with red roses, surprisingly. Or perhaps not, they seemed painted with blood, the darkest of reds, beautiful but also giving a slight shiver down your spine, of fear. 

I stepped over the roses, as if in a trance and knelt down to see my beautiful sister, alone, the girls away, and I could hear the wailing of Pacifica, crying out for Mabel and screaming curses directed to who I believe is Bill. I looked at her, her eyes were dull and wide, her mouth was frozen in a mid scream, her skin slowly turning cool. A pained sigh escaped me as I closed my sister's eyes and picked her up. Back then I ran away only to pass out, here...I'm able to do anything. She still was beautiful no matter what, dead or alive. I didn't know where I was going, somewhere far away from the forest we were in, full of dark and deadly beings, I realized I was going back to our home and I looked around, getting the feeling of us being watched. I shook my head, ignoring the feeling and continued, a little more cautious. As the building neared, my footsteps slowed down, I still had the feeling and it was starting to worry me, I shifted her body a bit, and continued, opening the door slowly and closed it behind me.

I then noticed three things.

One. The shack was silent, too silent.

Two. I no longer had Mabel's body, which stunned me. 

And last. I wasn't alone in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *HEADS UP*  
> REPOSTING THIS FROM WATTPAD-COPY AND PASTING  
> APOLOGIES FOR MISTAKES  
> NOTICE ME IF THERE ARE MISTAKES  
> CHANGES WILL BE MADE AFTER THIS STORY IS COMPLETE.


	5. Chapter 4

I could feel the presence of them, as if they were right beside me and it brought chills to my spine. The temperature dropped and my eyes widened, seeing the room slowly turning grey and I hissed. Of course who else would it have been?

"Bill." I gave a low chuckle and my eyes skimmed the room, waiting for him to appear. A chuckle filled my ears and I turned around, already knowing what was to be expected. 

"Pine Tree dearest! You look so upset to see me!" He huffed, a hurt look adorning his face. "Don't you miss me? Admit it! You've missed me." He cooed softly, a grin replacing the hurt look. 

"Hardly." I growled, and faced him. I took a good look at him and frowned. He looked around the age of eighteen or twenty, quite young and I'll admit, he looked attractive. His golden hair was brushed to the side, slightly covering his left eye. Eyes consisting of a bright and shining cerulean color, gleaming with mischief and a type of hunger, most likely a hunger for power. He was wearing a white button shirt, black slacks, and a soft yellow coat, his look being finished with a midnight dark bow tie and a top hat. I blinked and looked back at him, listening to what he had to say.

"Well it's not a no so I'm flattered!" He chuckled and leaned against a golden cane, a grin still plastered and his face. I glared at him, but said nothing. "Sheesh kid, can't you relax? I'm making a new era! A new age, everything anyone would want." He laughed, and I gritted my teeth.

"Anything you and your friends would want." 

"Ah! Now kid don't be rude. Think of it more...like a game." He lifted his hands, in a shrug. I stared at him, sure he would love destruction but killing people for fun? I honestly was not expecting that, not from him at all. 

"Also kid, don't think so much, it's not good." He hummed and waked around the room, picking things up before tossing them over his shoulder, them going back to where they originally were placed. 

"What do you mean a game?" I crossed my arms and stared at him, he turned around on his cane, a grin plastered on his face.

"Why kid! I'm glad you asked. You see, there are only a mere survivors left and-" I cut him off with a yell.

"What do you mean survivors! Are you saying that they aren't really frozen? They're dead?" I yelled, and glared at him, only wanting to sock him straight in the face, strangle him, kill him already. I was pissed enough but then he fucking started to laugh, his obnoxious laughter only angered me further, leaving me to take deep breaths to not do anything rash. 

"Well, technically...Oh who am I kidding! I guess so!" He chuckled and gave me a smile, "They're weak Pine Tree, why would I have mortals that can't even survive in just the beginning of the era? Honestly, it's not that bad. You mortals have such short lives it's amusing honestly." He gave a small hum and turned around, before turning back to face me. 

I took a step back, I didn't like that look on his face.

"What do you want." I spat out, and balled my hands into fists. He chuckled and leaned back, his feet off the ground. He got in a comfortable position and grinned.

"Whatever do you mean Pine Tree?"

"You want something, there's wanting written all over your face." I muttered glancing at the ground and then back at him. He hummed and continued grinning, not spilling anything. It irritated me.

"Pine Tree, hear me out alright?" He hummed and his feet touched the ground, he walked towards me and I sighed, hesitating before nodding. 

"First, question." I hummed in acknowledgment, "What are your thoughts in death and betrayal?"

"Bill what are y-"

"Just answer the question." I paused, the edge his voice had seemed threatening and I squirmed, uncomfortable at the topic. 

"Well. Death is, well you can't avoid it obviously when you're a mortal for sure, not too sure over other creatures and beings." I trailed off and glanced at him, he showed no emotion and I took a breath before I continued, "It's essential in this, in your view probably, game called life. Life is a beautiful lie, and death is painful truth. People fear death, they want to be immortal, they get surgery, go take herbs or whatever else to at least live another year. Death is needed. Death is painful and can make people do rash thing when they're loved ones died. They can commit their own death, unable to bear the thought of being alone." I muttered and gave him a small glare.

"What about betrayal?"

"Bill seriously what's the point in me te-" He cut me off.

"Just answer the question Pine Tree." He hissed, his eyes flashing red and I stepped back, slightly surprised at his reaction before straightening up.

"Fine. Betrayal is horrible, especially when you put trust in someone. They put on this act and act all helpful or whatever, and when you turn around they stab your back. Betrayal is getting hurt and not wanting to trust anyone. They use you, they build you up and then when you put a significant amount of trust in them, they break everything and toss you to the side, no longer having a need for you I guess." I muttered and crossed my arms, giving him a slight glare.

He hummed and looked at me, thoroughly, as if I was some prize or something. 

"Final question." I groaned and he chuckled, eyes lit up with amusement. 

"What are your thoughts in killing?" 

Stunned silence. 

He looked at me expectantly.

"Why do you want to know?" I hissed out.

"You ask me what I want, correct?" I nodded hesitantly. 

"I want excitement kid. I want you to kill the last survivors."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *HEADS UP*  
> REPOSTING THIS FROM WATTPAD-COPY AND PASTING  
> APOLOGIES FOR MISTAKES  
> NOTICE ME IF THERE ARE MISTAKES  
> CHANGES WILL BE MADE AFTER THIS STORY IS COMPLETE.


	6. Chapter 5

Recap;

"You asked what I wanted, correct?" I nodded hesitantly, stepping back when he stalked closer.

"I want excitement kid. I want you to kill the last survivors." He hummed gently placing his hand on my shoulder, his eyes shining with hunger. I stared at him and he gave a small grin, tilting his head in amusement. "Whatever is the matter?"

\--

I continued staring at him and stepped back, I could feel myself shaking and he could see it as well. 

A concerned look graced his facial features and I cleared my throat, stepping back.

"Bloody hell Pine Tree, stop being so dramatic. It's just some people you have to kill it's not that-" 

"Shut up." I growled, and his eyes widened, hell I surprised myself. He quickly got over it and gave a laugh.

"Amazing, never knew you had it in you kid." He crooned and nudged my arm with his cane.

"You have no idea what I'm capable of." I hissed and he only grinned.

"Oh I get the overall gist." He hummed, smiling.

"What?"

"Kid, this is why I like you." He chuckled and his eyes gleamed, "You have this strength and...something else in you that no one else has. I could always tell other to kill everyone but I'm not asking them, I'm asking you."

"Well, I guess you'll have to ask someone else won't you?" 

"Hmm, perhaps."

I gave out a quiet breath.

"But."

I groaned and closed my eyes before looking at him. 

"What if you get something in return?" 

"What do you mean?"

"A deal of course!" He opened his mouth to continue but I cut him off, scowling.

"No. Do you actually think that I will kill people that I've grown so close to? I'm paranoid because of you! I'm actually surprised I'm not freaking and flipping out at the moment! I nearly killed my great uncle because of you. I thought you had possessed him when I was barely fourteen-"

"Fifteen." 

"Fifteen..whatever! If you can't tell. Here I'll spell it out. N. O." I growled and he huffed before chuckling that escalated to full blown laughter. 

"Feisty. Quite the adorable one aren't you, hmm?" 

"And you're the sadistic asshole."

"Such vulgar words! My my, I ought to wash your mouth with soap." He chuckled and then gave a hum. 

"Why do you need them dead? Why do you want me alive?"

"Sheesh, and I thought you were the smart one, oh wait that would actually be good ole Sixer huh? That's beside the point, anyway, I like you kid, you know that already and I am not fond of having weak mortals roaming around, not accepting my rules and regulations." He stated dully, his words barely holding any amusement now. 

"And you want all of them dead?"

"No, not all of them. I am not that heartless." 

"I'd state otherwise but," I pursed my lips and thought for a moment before looking up at him. "Say I agree to this deal. What's in it for me?"

"Power? Ultimate knowledge? Wealth? A galaxy, dimension, universe named after yourself?" He shrugged and paused, "Love?"

I gave a scoff, crossing my arms.

"Yes because love is clearly important when you are threatening to kill everyone and keep Gravity Falls," He muttered Weirdmageddon and I rolled my eyes, "Whatever, and make it turn into a hell spawn."

"Sheesh, so violent and rude. I'm wounded." He whined, hands over his heart and I frowned.

"I won't do it Bill."

"What do you want kid? A full explanation?" 

"That would be nice, yes."

He paused and looked at me, eyes narrowing slightly and I shifted, glancing away in discomfort. 

"Fine."

I snapped my gaze towards him, surprised.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Really?"

"Are mortals really getting this stupid nowadays?" He frowned and looked at me, I gave a small huff, not saying anything about the glint of amusement I spotted in his eyes. 

"Shut up." I murmured and he laughed.

"Yes Pine Tree, I will give you an explanation but not here." 

"What?"

"You sure you guys aren't stupid?"

"Bill!"

He groaned, narrowing his eyes. "Not here you dumbass, I'd rather have," I closed my eyes already knowing what he was going to say, "A face to face conversation."

"Bill, Eightball and Teeth nearly killed me not too long ago." 

"Ah, I'll tell them to back off and if they find you, take you to me." He paused and I raised an eyebrow.

He shook his head before grinning again, "Just know that even if I can't persuade you then, you'll agree eventually." He gave a cackle when he looked at my face and I can only believe that I held fear.

"I'll never agree." I hissed out after a moment, giving him a glare which he only returned with an amused look.

"We'll see Pine Tree."

"There's nothing you could offer that I would want anyways." I gave a huff, and he gave a small hum, tilting his head curiously.

"Perhaps there are some things I can promise."

"Oh? Name one."

"Your sister." 

I straightened up, my eyes widening and he gave me an unimpressed look.

"Really?"

"Perhaps."

"Bill no, stop kidding around are you serious?"

He gave a grin and stalked closer towards me.

"Perhaps, but guess what kid?"

"What?" I replied after a pause.

"Our time is up." He brushed his hair back, grinning largely. 

"Wait what? No! Bill wait!" I cried out, backing up only to meet the wall and his hand touched my forehead and I awoke with a start. 

I growled and sat up, brushing off my jacket and put it on, blinking to adjust at the darkness and looked outside.

I pulled my knees closer, resting my head on them as I looked outside, observing it. I noticed it was getting lighter and decided that it was, supposedly, morning. I stood up, stretched and brushed myself off before climbing to see the sunrise. It was usually barely visible but when I looked over I realized it was much more clearer than usual. I sat down and closed my eyes, enjoying the warmth that the sunlight gave as it rose higher. 

I opened my eyes and gave a sigh, drumming my fingers against my legs as I thought on what I was going to do. 

I wanted to find Bill, he said he could bring back Mabel, I can't have her dead, she's my sister and my best friend and I would do everything for her. 

I froze. 

He wouldn't have killed her on purpose to make me agree on this would he? Could he have planned all this?

The thought bounced around in my head as I stayed at the spot, frowning when I felt my limbs stiffen and I got up, deciding to make my way around Gravity Falls, sorry Weirdmageddon, and hopefully find my family, or Wendy, yeah.

In the end that didn't happen.

I mean, the universe and all the gods above, if there were any, seemed to hate me. 

Why would I say this?

Here, let me write it down.

Bill's companions got a track of my scent or something.

Understand yet? No? Alright. Sit down you miserable children and I'll tell you a story, one that's just complete bullshit and is my life.

I ended up running into a few monsters and I narrowly avoided them. I shook my head, it was getting too complicated, always being alert, it was tiring and the few people I saw ran away from me, glared at me or tried to attack me. Mainly the last part. 

"Get back here kid!"

"Leave me alone! I don't have anything!"

"You started this didn't you? The Pines family always causes some sort of trouble!" 

"Shut it man!" I spat back, continuing to run as he chased me.

"You piece of trash! I know you have things with you, you always do!" He screamed which got fainter as I continued to run. After a while my legs started to burn so I slowed down and looked around me, studying my surroundings. I deemed it as safe for the moment and sat down on some...debris, putting my head in my hands as I choked back a cry. 

The man's words continued to scream in my head, my fault, I had caused all this trouble. 

Because of me everyone was gone, turned frozen maybe even dead. The rest couldn't even leave, and if they tried they always got caught or the field barricaded anyone from leaving. We were all trapped, all just pawns of Bill's game.

I looked up and glared at the castle that belonged to Bill, I felt hatred and disgust for him. 

We really were all pawns, a bridge for him to get further, he stepped on all of us and destroyed us, we were worthless to him. Especially now, Gravity Falls was a chessboard and we were all toys. 

A scream got ripped out of my throat and for a second, everything was quiet, even the music seemed to tone down a moment. 

I caught my breath and gave a grin after a moment that lead to laughter. 

Karma would definitely be a bitch for Bill Cipher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *HEADS UP*  
> REPOSTING THIS FROM WATTPAD-COPY AND PASTING  
> APOLOGIES FOR MISTAKES  
> NOTICE ME IF THERE ARE MISTAKES  
> CHANGES WILL BE MADE AFTER THIS STORY IS COMPLETE.


	7. Chapter 6

I went walking around, managing to get some food and sighed, rubbing my temples. The stench that I got sick to was merely nothing but air, not really much other than a musky scent of death, destruction, oh and burnt pine trees. Yeah.

I looked at the ground, pausing when I noticed a hunting knife in front of me. I blinked and looked up, realizing I was actually close by to Wendy's house. A flash of memories when I was younger hit me and I shook my head slightly, getting rid of them. I hesitated before picking it up, cautiously fingering the blade. I was tempted to leave it, however, the stronger part of my mind told me to have it just in case, as the world is a living hell and it would be best to have things near me to protect myself from others.

"It's not that sharp," I muttered to myself, frowning at the dull blade. It was sharp enough I decided quietly if I had the chance I would try and sharpen it a tad. I played around with the knife, letting myself get used to having it in my grasp as I walked around, careful to be quiet and aware of the beasts around.

My plans in being not noticed worked!

Partially.

Not really. Is that much of a surprise now?

Again. I found myself running away from the predicament of the eye-bats, I was on the defense side and me frankly, did not want to turn into stone. Or die, as with the new knowledge I was given from Bill Cipher. I glanced back after I reached a bit of flat ground, realizing I had some distance and another advantage it had lost its track of me. I grinned and realized a few stray trees around and in a spur of the moment, I climbed them.

Normally I wouldn't risk such a thing but right now I had no chance, as well why not live a bit too?

I pushed myself up from the lowest branch and climbed it a bit higher until I was in a relative good height for my next action.

The beast soon slowed down and it circulated around the tree, calculating. Its actions slow and careful, it's wings flapping softly. I pursed my lips, legs tensing as it moved beneath the branch I was hidden on. It twitched and after a moment I jumped on it, grasping its wings as a lever of some sort. The screeching it gave was horrendous, piercing my ears that I wanted to let go to cover them, yet I held on. Carefully I changed my foot position, holding on as it's erratic movements nearly threw me off and after a bit, slumped in defeat. I gave a pleased huff and jerked it around and with little protest it followed, moving over the tree tops. I glanced around, pursing my lips as it continued to flap, displeased growling coming from it.

I glanced down and gave a small chuckle, observing it thoughtfully as it continued to move over the forests. The eye itself was nauseating but intriguing as well, it did resemble a human eye and yet it also didn't. The iris was a close resemblance to a burning furnace, red, gold and yellow with a couple specks of gold around, beautiful honestly. The rest of the eye, was well, an eye. I glanced down at my feet, noting the spot on where I was standing had turned a bruised color and I felt a stab of regret, I never really intended to hurt the beast. I gave a sigh and then focused on the wings, pursing my lips.

Suddenly I didn't feel so much in control and I honestly had a bit of guilt in using the eye-bat as my slave, in a way. The wings again were a mesmerizing part of the creature, it was curiously attached to the eye, not digging it nor just merely attached, interesting. The bones were of a dark red and really did give the vision that it would be sleek, yet on the contrary, it had a fine matte feeling. The wing patterns resembled a web of a spider, the wing itself strong and had a transparency as well.

The eye-bat seemed to have noticed my gaze and it gave a confused screech, or what I believed was one. I chuckled lightly and ran my hand down the bone of the wing, noticing that at a certain spot caused the beast to shudder. It didn't fight me or tried to move, making me smile slightly before I shifted, wanting to move to the ground.

Jumping off, I looked at where I had stepped on it, and carefully brushed off the mud and other debris that was left there. I tilted my head as it gave no protest, leaving a trilling sound as it flew off, ignoring me as a whole. Shrugging it off I looked around, thinking about where I could go next.

The eye-bat had left me on a cliff, overlooking Gravity Falls and I sighed, closing my eyes as I basked in the light for a moment.

I savored the moment of serenity, feeling control wash over myself and I opened my eyes to look at my damaged city. The sun and the sphere around the town caused it to have a dark red tint as if it were basked in blood yet at the same time where were few specks of gold scattered around. I paused, it actually was beautiful.

A town in complete destruction, buildings in shambles and a heavy musk of smoke in the air gave it an ominous yet powerful vibe. It created mystery, a story in which can leave people wondering.

I gave a small chuckle and stretched, moving my view to the pyramid up in the sky. It was surprisingly quiet, other than the music but even that was a bit quieter than usual. It was unnerving, I could only wonder what Bill was planning and if this silence was him planning alongside with his friends.

An unintentional shiver ran down my spine despite the heat and I bit my lip. Yes, I wanted to stop Bill, he was destroying this town and God knows what would happen if he managed to have control over the world. He was willing to do whatever to gain that, he even offered it to me. Offering immortality and such, it was frightening, to say the least.

He wanted death and as well, chaos, but that is to be expected by a demon. Why wouldn't a demon enjoy chaos? They do come from hell itself, Bill himself was from the Nightmare realm. Humming thoughtfully I sat down on the ledge of the cliff, my legs swinging slightly in the air as I thought. 

Bill created this hell, it burned, reeked, and it was horrible for us all. Many were dead and yet he came for assistance from me? A human? It didn't make sense, why could he not do his job himself if that even made sense. He is a demon, he has the power to cause this new and hellish place, that means he has the power to do what he must. 

I looked off into the distance, seeing a flock of the eye-bats and the one thought of revenge that I wanted seemed to diminish. It was beautiful in a sick and twisted way and he had been wanting this for many years. But for what purpose? What did he even want? What is his motivation? 

The questions kept popping in my head and I sighed, wanting to talk to Bill. His offer of killing people did not appease to me, why would it? It is wrong to murder people, especially ones who have caused no harm onto anybody. 

I gave a groan and flopped back, eyes closed as I thought on what to do. The offer was really coming to me, I could have Mabel back, she was everything to me, she just wasn't a sibling, fucking hell she was much more than that. She helped me with everything, she was my world as well, she wasn't just family she was my best friend, my rock, guidance.

Memories of her assistance, care and love flooded my mind and the pain that knowing she was no longer here flooded my senses. It's painful. Erasing a text message realizing that they would never read or be able to respond to it. Calling out to them only receiving a haunting silence as the dull pain came back. I bit back a sob, I couldn't function without her. She's been with me for the past eighteen years, her teasing and her energy was always annoying and yet welcome. It was too quiet without her, too still and dull. 

It wasn't the same without her.

"I can bring her back, I told you this." A voice broke me from my thoughts and I jolted up, nearly falling off the ledge until a hand steadied me. I gave a sigh in relief, about to thank them until I realized who it was and then decided death would have been better instead of seeing his face.

"I...I am aware." I murmured and tugged on my jacket, looking down at the trees below my feet. I heard a huff and soon felt him sitting beside me. "What do you want Bill?" 

"To talk."

"You already are."

"Then why ask?"

I shot him a glare and he gave me an unimpressed look before raising his hands in surrender.

"Alright alright, sheesh, I wanted to talk to you about that deal."

"I said no."

"Huh, and here I thought that you may have changed your mind with you crying and all." He mused, grinning slightly. 

"Shut it Cipher."

"So rude." 

I didn't answer and he hummed softly as I looked over. I didn't like it that he was this close, there had to be something that he wanted. I sneered, right, of course, he wants bloodshed and chaos. 

"Not necessarily Pine Tree. Mind that I can read your thoughts and your thoughts are very loud." 

"Then what do you want?"

"Well chaos is very nice and I would enjoy that but I still want control over this world. I don't want it so chaotic that the possibility of being overthrown and damaging what I created would be able to happen." 

"Seems like you thought this through." 

"I did. Pretty much at least." 

I looked over at him and he didn't meet my gaze rather he looked over at his 'creation' with a smirk. 

"So you even planned for seeking help in-"

"You misunderstand me, kid, I don't need help, not really at least," he narrowed his eyes before looking over at me, "I need you."

I paused, not expecting the response and hesitated before giving m own response. 

"What for exactly?" 

"Already told you, I need you to kill some people for me." He hummed and laid back, as if he had no care and quite possibly he did not. 

"And I have given you my answer."

"Don't rush so quickly into your answer Pine Tree, think about it, a few deaths of people that have no use to you and you can have your beloved sister back."

"Yet exactly how many deaths are we talking about here?" I pursed my lips and looked over at him. 

"Not that many."

"I want a specific answer."

"You'll only get it if you accept the deal."

"Asshole."

"You say the sweetest things" He cooed and I huffed in annoyance. 

I really did want Mabel back, but if she found out about what I did...she would hate me and yell at me. Yet, she would be back, I could deal with her anger as long as I know she's alright and alive. Healthy and safe. 

I sighed, what was I supposed to do? 

"If...If I agree and you bring Mabel back, will she be-"

"Alright? Yes. Healthy? Of course. Normal? No doubt about it. Clueless on what happened? Yep. Furious when she finds out? Absolutely." 

I blinked and he laughed, did he have to do this? I was trying to be serious!

"Alright alright..do you promise?"

"Only if you make the deal." He sang out, grinning.

"You can't change it, you have to bring her back."

"Yeah yeah I get it, don't worry I won't change it!"

I stood up and brushed myself off as he did the same. I looked at him and he grinned, his blue eyes gleaming with amusement. 

"So," He stuck his hand out, turquoise flames flickering around it, "Do we have a deal?"

I breathed in and looked over at the town, pursing my lips. Everything was going to change, I would become a killer for his own benefits. It was selfish, I could see it yet I needed to do this. Being without Mabel has killed me, I know I would most likely not see her due to me and the new business I had to take but at least she would be alive. 

Mabel would be back.

It can be alright.

I turned back to face him and looked at the flames before sighing and shaking his hand, the flames lacing around my arm and I could practically feel the power surge through my body.

"Deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *HEADS UP*  
> REPOSTING THIS FROM WATTPAD-COPY AND PASTING  
> APOLOGIES FOR MISTAKES  
> NOTICE ME IF THERE ARE MISTAKES  
> CHANGES WILL BE MADE AFTER THIS STORY IS COMPLETE.


	8. Chapter 7

I paused and it dawned that yes, I have made deal with practically the devil himself and I snatched my hand back, eyes widening slightly at my actions. 

"I...Oh god.." I murmured and stared at the ground. Did I really just make a deal with Bill Cipher? I glanced up and closed my eyes. I did.

"Pine tree I would enjoy it if you shut your thoughts for a bit or go somewhere not so close to me."

"What? Why?"

"Don't question me."

"Don't tell me what to do then. Why the hell do I have to-"

"God damn it, kid, I need to concentrate if you want your sister back." He scowled and leveled his gaze at me. I gulped at the deadly glint in his eyes and scampered a few feet away, glancing at him as I leaned against a tree. 

He gave a smirk at me before turning around, facing the ledge and suddenly a coldness swept over me. 

I shivered unintentionally and glanced around, noting a few things. 

Time was still, the bats that flew around was paused in midair, their wings a soft gray in the world. Gravity Falls was enveloped in a monochromatic field of vision, black and white with the many different shades of gray. 

I remembered when I was younger on how I saw these colors, I could recall the many nightmares in which I was stuck here. 

It terrified me. 

I was about to shout at him to let me out, not wanting to be part of this but the words died on my tongue as I saw him.

While there was no color, he was completely engulfed in it. I faintly remembered in how the Mindscape worked, with the people or works in attention there would be color with them however around, the landscape and unimportant details were gray.

I then noticed the fire that was licking his clothes, a beautiful mixture of blues, all ranging in colors whether it be light or darker colors that contrasted his pale face. I couldn't stop the small part of me that was worried, it was natural as fire was known to harm man and he resembled alike to well, human. However it was clear that he was different, he makes deals in different ways, he uses fire to seal his deals for hell's sake. 

I moved closer, curious in what he was doing, I knew he was trying to, well bring back Mabel in which I was excited but how was he accomplishing this was my question. 

He was a being with practically unlimited power, so the chant I did when I was thirteen would not have worked, besides she wasn't buried. 

She was cremated. 

I bit my lip and stayed back a bit, not wanting to disturb him, and I just watched, mesmerized. 

He spoke but he also didn't, his mouth moved but no sound was emitted from him, his eyes were glazed over, as if he were there but not as well. Interesting. This continued on for a while, flames leaping from him and almost touching me, in all honesty, I wanted to reach up and touch them.

So I did. 

When the cyan flame close after a while I cautiously reached up and touched it, grazing it for a second before retracting my hand and cried out in pain. 

It actually burned. 

"Fucking-" I hissed softly, cradling my hand as I curled up. I felt the temperature rise up slightly but thought nothing of it until I heard Bill.

"Dipper? What happened?" He asked, turning around as I glanced up, pursing my lips before shaking my head.

"Nothing, nothing I'm fine. Just continue." 

"I'm done."

"What?"

"Even if I didn't it would have messed it up, you got me distracted." He looked at me with an unimpressed expression and I glanced down, face heating up. Damn my curiosity. 

But..

"Wait! That means she's back right? Where is she?" I leaped to my feet, glancing around, waiting for her to appear. 

"Give it time, patience is a virtue." He snickered before grinning. "In the meantime, you have to do your part of the deal." 

"What? Right now?" I bit my bottom lip suddenly feeling nauseous. 

"Yes right now. Shall we?" He hooked his arm with mine as the grayscale world returned to color. 

"Why ask if I don't even get a say?" I replied bitterly but when color and time resumed I walked alongside him down the cliff without complaint. I agreed to his terms, it was too late to back out now. I sighed softly and felt the blade of the hunting knife skim my arm and I blinked, surprised I had kept it. 

"Well well, what do you have there?" I practically could hear the grin in his voice. 

"Nothing.." I muttered and turned to look at the forest as if it were the most interesting thing at the moment.

"Oh please Pine Tree, do you really expect me not to know about," I felt his arm retreat and to feel his hand on my hip, fingering the hilt of the knife, "This?"

One moment he was by my side the second pinned to the ground, with him blinking owlishly at me before smirking. "Dominant eh Pine Tree?"

"Shut it Cipher." I sighed, ignoring the stinging warmth I felt in my cheeks, suddenly the world seemed to tilt.

That wasn't right.

I didn't just pin Bill Cipher to the ground, did I?

He must have let me, yes, that's it, I couldn't have won.

Could I?

Biting my lip in thought I looked at him as he got up, albeit rather shakily. 

"Well, that was interesting. Didn't know you had it in you, anyways let's continue kid." He cheerfully sang, everything seeming back to normal but his eyes had a stunned glaze on them.

I shook my head, I'm overthinking things, that doesn't make sense.

"Alright, let's go.." I pulled out the knife and frowned, glancing up at him as he began to walk and followed him shortly afterward.

-

"Bill, we've been walking for an hour trying to find this guy and you won't even tell me who it is." I huffed, kicking at the many stray debris on the asphalt.

"Someone in debt."

"I figured. Want to clear it out for me?"

"Not necessarily, no."

"But if I'm to kill this guy I should be allowed to know who it is." I muttered bitterly, not enjoying how the taste of those words felt on my tongue.

He sighed and I grinned slightly.

He finally caved in.

"Alright, his name is Jeffery Calvaruso, he owes me, let's just state that." He frowned and glanced over at me and I looked back down, nodding. The name wasn't familiar.

"Could I ask what he owes you? Is he under your debt?" 

"You could say that."

I hummed, interested before walking on, noticing we were going through a neighborhood I passed by rarely.

"He should be around this area, he was always one to get out of issues and troubles."

"This area hasn't really been touched." I noted, glancing over at him as he nodded.

"Not yet at least, we work slowly, letting terror seep into the survivor's pores. It's more amusing in this way." He smirked and my blood ran cold, for a moment I felt I was warming up to him until I realized he is still a demon and nothing would be able to change. 

I sighed and walked a bit ahead, needing to clear my thoughts. 

Again I felt the knife and I didn't enjoy that my hands were to be tainted with the blood of, perhaps, the innocent. He should be able to do it himself, not me. I'm just, a nobody.

Frowning, I ran a hand through my hair, this was too much and yet I couldn't get out of it. Mabel was in the deal.

Mabel.

I stumbled slightly when I had closed my eyes only to be pulled back before I fell onto the ground. 

"You've got to stop daydreaming so much." Bill muttered, and let me regain my balance before walking ahead. 

"Thank you, I think." I murmured softly, dusting myself off on where his hands had touched me before following him. 

Mabel was to come back, to live, to smile, to breathe. I couldn't let her out of my grasp again, I loved her too much for her to be gone again. I would do anything for her.

That one time in where her first failed boyfriend continued to pester her even when they were over, she asked me to deal with him, I agreed without thought. If she came crying to me I immediately growled out who I had to deal with and then come back with her favorite relievers, hot cocoa and either one of her sappy novels or films and we watched them until she was better.

It was always like that, for either her or me.

I mean, if she ever asked to help hide a body I wouldn't even question it and help her. 

I smiled slightly at the thought, it could be back to normal really. 

Maybe, just maybe Bill could finally leave us. 

"Pine Tree hurry up, stop dawdling around, I found him!" I heard him impatiently yell.

"Alright, I'm coming!" I yelled back to him and rushed over.

Wishful thinking, in all honesty, he would never leave us alone. 

"So where is he?" I muttered when I got to his side before my question already getting answered. 

"Seems someone got him." He sighed, already walking off.

"Wait a minute, no, that's not right." I glanced over at him before kneeling down, gently moving his hands to uncover a pistol. 

His eyes glimmered in interest and stepped forward, beside me. 

"Ah, he took his own life huh? Interesting.."

I patted down his jacket delicately, pausing when I felt something in the man's jacket. Carefully, I pulled the garment off him and took out a packet of spare ammo and what I presumed, his wallet. 

"Pass me the wallet would you?" 

"Give me a second." I looked over at him before opening the wallet, handling it carefully as I looked through the cards and receipts before tossing it back to him.

"Jeffery Calvaruso, huh seems he got diagnosed with some sort of cancer, leading to depression and I guess to where he now lies."

"How'd you know about the cancer part?" I blinked as I stood up, raising an eyebrow. 

"You see how his throat is all swollen?" He kneeled down and opened his mouth, "The insides are also very red, showing irritation. He seemed to be having unusual coughing. Mucus contained blood too, some of it is stuck to his molars and well check his sleeves."

"I'll take your word for it thanks, but it could just be a cough, for all we know it could have been something to do if he smoked. You did state he was depressed, I figured that much out with the therapist business card in it specializing in such, smoking could have helped him cope?"

"Doesn't have cigarettes."

"Alright fine." 

"Anyways, coughing must have lead to some sort of fatigue, no, must have. His weight, it's not natural. So increase fatigue and unexplained weight loss, those are actually early symptoms of some cancer."

"Huh, alright. I'm guessing with this chaos all around and with him already dealing with cancer he decided to just end his life rather than continue living."

"Most logical explanation, yes."

"Poor man." 

"Ha! Far from it actually, he was a rapist back in the day, got caught and pleaded for me to help him. I managed to get some loopholes for him and the rest he did himself. Stated I didn't do anything and again, figured out a loophole and vanished. Only now figured out where he was located." He looked over at the corpse, "Wish we could have gotten to him a bit sooner. The body is still technically fresh, only a few hours old. Anyways, waste of time."

"But-"

"Oh silly me! Time means nothing here! I completely forgot." He laughed before grinning over at him, his smile glowing.

"Yeah, was just about to state that." I sighed and looked over at the distant sun. "Do you think I can see Mabel now?" 

"Eh," He paused, pursing his lips before nodding, "Sure, why not." 

"Really?" My eyes widened and I grinned over at him, ecstatic with the idea of seeing Mabel again. 

"Yeah, really." He nodded, a hint of a smile tugging his lip before grabbing my wrist and helping me up. "Come on, let's go."

I nodded and followed him with a large smile, not even noticing his hand lingering on my wrist. 

-

We arrived at the shack and I raised an eyebrow, having the slight feel of Déjà vu

as my dream resembled closely to this. I shook my head and followed after Bill who opened the door, waiting for me. I stepped in and my eyes stung almost immediately, it felt like weeks since I was back in here. 

The same musky smells with the rustic feel. I felt at peace. I was home. I glanced around, smiling before noticing the house had been touched since I last was here but it seemed abandoned at the moment. I brushed it off before turning to face Bill.

"Where is she?"

"In her room, resting. It's a journey to come from the spirit world to the living you know-" I cut him off with a hand, already heading to the stairs.

"Yeah, sounds interesting, tell me later after I meet my sister." I snorted before rushing upstairs, heading to her room and quietly opened the door. Bill did say she was resting.

Before I could open the door, Bill's arm was over mine, firmly shutting the door and I turned around, facing him about to retort before the words dying on my tongue.

He was too close. 

I could see his eyes that were full of power and at the moment, annoyance. 

Fuck.

"Do keep some respect for me, I could have left her in death or disfigure her in some way as you never did specify on how she was to come back, but I didn't because I am polite. Don't tempt me, understand kid?"

I nodded silently only for his eyes to harden.

"I asked if you understood Dipper."

"...Yes, I do. I'm sorry." I whispered out, cowarding closer to the door. Apparently that pleased him and he backed off and with a nod from him I opened the door.

I was at the door for one second.

My breath was gone in the second.

And I was hugging my sister and best friend in the third, tears pricking my eyes.

"Mabel..." I sobbed softly, closing my eyes.

"Dipper...?" She whispered, surprised before realizing and returning the embrace tightly. After a bit I pulled back and cupped her face, moving it side to side to make sure that it was my sister and I beamed when I noticed that yes, it is her.

"You're alive, oh thank god." I sighed happily, and stared at her, eyes sparkling.

"How? What did you do?" She exclaimed and moved back, eyes flickering at Bill for a moment before looking back at me, "Oh, what did you do, huh?" She grinned and elbowed me teasingly.

"If you're implying that we're dating, I'm sorry to inform you Shooting Star that we are not in a relationship."

Her once rosy and warm face paled at the nickname and her eyes narrowed, "Bill Cipher." She hissed venomously. 

"Welcome back Shooting Star, glad you're healthy. You're dearest brother was breaking down without you, crying continuously and became a blubbering mess." He stated, his cane reappearing and he leaned against it, grinning at her.

"What's he doing here Dipper?" She growled and I flinched. 

"I-I, well you see-" I winced at my stuttering words before sighing and glancing at the bed before at her, "I may have made a deal with him.."

"What?" She screeched loudly that I recoiled, hitting my head against the wall. "Why in the living hell would you do that? Have you lost your fucking mind? He's the reason behind all this! He's the reason I was dead. Do you even hear yourself Dipper?" Her voice raised up to almost a glass breaking tone before I hushed her with a pillow.

"Mabel! Calm down, let me speak!"

"Listen to your brother kid, and for the record, I didn't kill you." Bill called from the doorway, frowning at the accusation. 

"Then who did?" She snapped back, and he blinked before sighing. 

"My error, I sent recruits to grab you two but apparently I didn't specify enough and must have murdered you. No worries, they're taken care of." He spat out the last sentence, disgust laced in his voice. 

"You...you killed them?" I whispered, shocked at the thought of Bill killing some of his men.

"Yes Pine Tree, I did." He sighed and closed his eyes, "I can't have people who have no common sense or ruin my plans." He muttered before looking at Mabel. 

"I still died. There's still blood on your hands in a way." She stated stubbornly.

"Do you want me to beg for forgiveness or something?" He rolled his eyes, pausing when she nodded. 

"That would suffice I guess, I mean you did bring me back, in a deal though but.." She trailed off and glanced at me and I gave her a tight smile back.

"I'm sorry." He stated, sarcasm hinting in his tone.

"No, I don't think that's good enough." I murmured and glanced over at her, an amused glint in her eyes.

"You're right, put more feeling in your apology Cipher." She grinned. 

His eyes glinted to a slight red before sighing. 

"I'm sorry Mabel for not being clear in my orders-" I cut him off.

"On your knees." I grinned at him as well, enjoying the small bit of power I had.

"What? Of course not!" 

"Just do it, we're the only ones here."

His face flushed a dark crimson, out of anger or embarrassment, I wasn't sure but he did as he was asked and went on his knees and looked up at us.

"I'm genuinely sorry for getting you killed Mabel, it won't happen again and I'll be more clear next time." He apologized, face still flushed and got up after Mabel giggled.

I chuckled softly at his scarlet face and only laughed harder when he gave me a leveled glare. 

"I'm sorry I'm sorry but that really is funny." I managed to get out between my laughter and his face softened slightly.

"Not if you were in my shoes." He grumbled but gave a small smile.

"We got you in your place though my good sir! And I guess I can trust you a bit more." Mabel stated, adding quotations marks on the word 'trust'.

"I'm glad then. Also, if you don't mind I'll be stealing Pine Tree for a moment." He grinned before looking over at me and I froze before getting up and following him out of the room. He gently closed before turning to me and his gaze turned predatory and I swallowed nervously. 

"B-Bill?" I stuttered out, taking a step back that turned into two as Bill stalked closer.

"Look, i-if it's about me ordering you around I promise I won't do it again." I whimpered pathetically after feeling the cool wall pressed against my back as he came closer.

"You better not, you...you have no right in doing such things Dipper Pines." He hissed, his resolving breaking slightly as a flush covered his face. I was about to state about that but he turned around, straightened himself and opened the door to Mabel's room.

I blinked, surprised and honestly stunned at the random reaction of his before really taking note that his face flushed when recalling that I well, ordered him around. His voice broke, surprise was evident. I bit my lip thoughtfully before shaking my head and went back to the room. Mabel finally got up when I had entered and she was dancing, beaming with delight.

She was beautiful, her smile was radiant and I couldn't help but laugh at her. 

I really did miss her, I missed her laughter, her smiles, her voice, everything even her dancing. That stating as I hated it whenever she did ballet, she decided ballet was a necessity and that's all she practiced. 

Oh god, we had to clear out the attic for her back in California so that she could practice her plies, grand jetes and so on. I smiled at the memory and looked back at her where she was stretching, making small talk with the demon. 

If we were to be told this would happen we most likely would have hunted the person down and give them our thoughts, it would end in someone shedding blood. 

We didn't toy with the thought of Bill Cipher, much less one of us parting from the other.

"Dipper dance with me!"

My head jerked up from my shoes and I blinked before shaking my head. 

"No Mabel you know I don't, can't, dance." I replied hastily, looking away from her pouting face.

"I was dead. Greet your sister with a welcome back dance!"

"No!"

"Fine, be mean." 

She turned to face Bill and her expression soured before sighing.

"I normally wouldn't do this but I am in the mood for dancing, I am alive and I have you to thank. Mind dancing with me? It's my apology for wrongly accusing in murdering me." She gave a small apologetic smile in which Bill chuckled deeply.

"Anything for you my dearest Shooting Star." He replied smoothly and bowed down, holding a hand out for her to take. She laughed, her eyes shining and grabbed his hand with a smile.

"But a star shouldn't wear her, ah, night clothes at least. You deserve better." He grinned and with his free hand that was behind his waist he snapped his fingers. 

I blinked and then noticed that Mabel's sweater and jeans splattered with paint, alongside with her favorite Converse, had turned into a simple yet glamarous dress. 

The bodice was really plain other than the silver etched stars and flowers around the sweetheart neckline, the waist area was a clean and nice transition, the skirt matched her personality in all honesty. It was not too long nor too short but rather a good cut with a flowing skirt, it was also very glittery. Her shoes had also change to, seemingly, comfortable flats, still beautiful. 

Mabel loved it.

Anyone would have guessed from the surprised gasp that was followed with the high squeal.

"Oh my god it's beautiful Bill! I love this champagne color, it's so gorgeous. It- Oh god it reminds me of my sketch in making my dress a while ago! Please tell me I can keep the dress, please." She pleaded, her eyes full of admiration and longing for the dress.

Bill snorted and waved a hand, rolling his eyes.

"Keep it Mabel, just for you. Now, shall we dance?" He snickered and again bowed down, eyes glowing with amusement. She blinked before nodding and took his hand.

I watched from the doorway, smiling slightly at her. She was full of surprises, only a while ago did she want to murder him, and here she was, dancing beside the demon who caused our world to be a hell. 

No, I can't think of that now. She's here, he can't hurt us, I can figure something out.

I shook my head and opened my eyes, noticing I had closed them, when I heard a laugh followed with a rather deep chuckle. Bill apparently had taken the liberty to dip Mabel playfully, before letting her go upright and finally stepped back.

"I didn't peg you as a dancing man in all honesty. Where did you learn?"

"You forget I'm a demon who seen many eras, the jazz, swing, Hollywood era, it never stopped and most likely never will." He laughed, how surprising. He can laugh without seeming he has a malicious intent.

I scoffed lightly at his ego but didn't say anything as Mabel was interested and asked few questions concerning about ballet. I had zoned out and only focused on Mabel as I heard her call my name.

"Dipper! You should dance with Bill since you won't dance with me."

"What? Oh! Ah, Mabel would you care to dance with your twin brother?" 

"Nope. Dance with Bill."

"But-"

"You had your chance and you decided to be rude, redeem yourself to the Alpha Twin."

"Drop it already!"

"Just do it!"

"Alright fine!" 

"Ha! Alpha Twin!" She cheered and sat down on her chair, waiting for Bill and I dance. I felt my face flush and rolled my eyes before stepping closer to the other male who looked disinterested. 

"Let's just get it over with.." I sighed quietly.

"You're excited."

"Wouldn't want it other way to dance with a demon who wishes for me to kill people."

"Trust me, if given the chance I wouldn't dance with you."

"Well aren't you kind." I sneered that turned to a gasp as surprise as he pulled me closer, a hand on my waist and the other laced with my hand.

"Why don't you shut your mouth and dance with the devil, huh Pine Tree?"

"Then stop talking!"

"Well your outfit is unflattering as well, you need a change."

"Don't!"

"Too late."

A snap later and I was wearing a suit and tie, my hair combed away from my face and I'm guessing my forehead due to the sudden breeze I felt. I glanced down at myself and flushed at the obvious high class and well fitting suit, I never was comfortable in formal dress and this wasn't different. I was about to retort my distaste and demand him to change me back before I realized his bright outfit had changed to a more classy look. I didn't like it.

No, in fact I hated it.

I hated how good and fitting it was on him. 

But of course, the universe itself hates me and he began to dance, dragging me with him. Whatever tune he had in his head was obviously a slow dance and after a moment of awkwardness I begrudgingly set my hand on his shoulder in which his grip tightened slightly on my hip. 

"Bill, would you mind not to injure me?" I hissed lowly as he waltzed across the room.

"My apologies." He grinned lazily but his grip didn't lessen. 

I sighed and closed my eyes, head dipping down practically resting on his chest. What did I ever do to deserve this? Why was I even in this scenario? Most importantly, why didn't I mind it that much?

He felt as he could have been anyone else, a brother, no that doesn't sound right at all, perhaps...a lover. His warmth was in some way, soothing, I didn't understand. 

I don't understand anything. 

I don't understand Bill Cipher.

Only one thing I do understand however, is that for the short dance we had to a random tune in Bill's head, it felt that the world wasn't ending.

It felt normal.

Everything was normal, at least for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *HEADS UP*  
> REPOSTING THIS FROM WATTPAD-COPY AND PASTING  
> APOLOGIES FOR MISTAKES  
> NOTICE ME IF THERE ARE MISTAKES  
> CHANGES WILL BE MADE AFTER THIS STORY IS COMPLETE.


	9. Chapter 8

The dance that Bill and I shared lingered a bit longer and when he let go I still felt his warmth around me, it was intoxicating in some sense. I actually wanted more of it, it's been too long since I felt comfort in that way, I needed it.

God, I blinked away the thoughts and gave him a strained smile before turning to face Mabel who was staring at me.

"Liar."

"What?"

"You do know how to dance!"

"I- No! I just followed his lead!"

"Lies!" She cried out before erupting into giggles, leaning back on her chair only to scramble back up as it almost fell back.

"Oh! What happened to Paz? And the rest of the gang?" She blinked up at me and glanced around as if they were hiding somewhere in her room.

"Mabel...I don't know. Wendy and I got separated trying to find Stan and Ford, Candy, Grenda, and Pacifica all ran off somewhere. They're all scattered around the city." I shook my head and stared down at the ground.

I was met with stunned silence before she whispered out.

"All of them? Everyone's gone?"

"Yeah."

She bit her bottom lip and glanced over at Bill, her eyes filling with determination before shaking her head and turned back to me.

"We have to go find them then.."

"Bill, could you excuse us for a while?"

"Nah, want to see what goes on inside your head."

"Please?"

"Nope. My realm my rules. Do continue."

I huffed and glared at him in which he shrugged with a grin before I focused on Mabel again.

"It's going to be a while before it could be possible you know."

"I can't leave them out there Dipper! Especially my friends! Especially Pacifica!"

"What about Ford and Stan huh? Don't forget about them! Don't you think I was in pain when I couldn't find anybody? I was alone Mabel, wandering around all humanity just vanished, monsters followed me. I was watched," I turned to face Bill here, eyes narrowed, "It was never safe, I was constantly afraid."

"I was dead, if I had the choice I would be with you!"

"Would you really?"

"Yes! Now let's stop bickering and-"

"Dying is easy, living is harder kids." A voice interrupted and we turned to face him, his usual brightness was replaced with bitterness instead.

"What would you know about living and dying, you're immortal." I snarked back to him, at the moment not caring where that could land me.

"What would you, a puny mortal, understand? You're just barely one of the brighter ones out of the bunch, nobody understands Pine Tree."

"Yeah? How so?"

"You're immortal, yes, but people you care about, people you know and well loved, I guess, die and you have to witness their deaths firsthand. You see people suffer and people be tormented. In some cases, it's beautiful, in others...it's not."

"You can't love, though?" Mabel piped up, confused.

"Yeah! You're a demon!"

"Us demons all started somewhere you idiot. I was human once, a part of me is still human. It's really dormant but it is still there, human emotions are a rare occurrence but I did once state I liked you. I like you, kids, you're intriguing, mischievous, curious in life and your surroundings. You were innocent before you came to Gravity Falls, I at first thought you would crumble and break when you got a real taste of the reality where you lived. I was proven wrong."

"Not necessarily, we, well I, got depression and nightmares. A lot of nightmares." I muttered lowly, crossing my arms and stared out of the window, looking at the hazy sky.

"I'm aware."

"Oh, of course, how can I forget. Silly me, you're a dream demon." I looked over at him with distaste and he mirrored it back.

"Listen, I apologized once today, I'm not going to do it again. Got it?"

"I never asked for you to."

"You were thinking of it."

"What of it? It's not like I was actually going to order you around into doing it. Just a thought."

"Guys! Back to the point. 'Dying is easy, living is harder.' How is that so?"

"Just think about it, it's a straightforward answer. When you die, you're in a peaceful slumber and you get sent to be judged, it's nerve wracking but either you get sent to Heaven or Hell, if not, Purgatory. You stay there for the rest of your eternity, it's not too bad if you really think about it. Contrary, living, you are mortal, you live through famine, war, conquest and well death. The four horseman of the apocalypse. You have human emotions, feelings, you feel empathy and sympathy, anguish and heartbreak, the list goes on. You know that you are only mortal, able to die whenever and everyone around you is the same. Living isn't easy, you're alone but you're not alone, you're hungry but you're not, you're loved and you're hated. Dying is easy, living is harder. I would go on a larger rant but, in all honesty, I don't think you would mind."

"For once you're correct."

"Excuse you, I am always correct."

"You just stated you were wrong about us?"

"I can cut off your tongue with a snap of my fingers, don't tempt me."

"Alright alright! Jeez."

"Uh, well anyways! I say we go look around for them Dipper, it's been too long since I last saw them. My friends, they- they saw me die right? I should see them.." She muttered and played with the hemming of her dress, seemingly uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"Alright," I sighed and got up from leaning against the wall, "Change and let's go," I muttered and rolled my eyes, counting down in my head until I heard the usual squeal and tight embrace.

"Oh thank you thank you! Let's embark on a journey to find them! Now off you two go, I need to change!"

"Mabel I can just change you, magic and all."

"Sorry to say, Bill, you don't know me." She stated chirpily and slammed the door in his face once she herded us out of her room.

He gave a scoff and leaned against the wall, pouting. "Rude."

I snorted and looked away when he looked over, grinning. He's stupid, what a stupid demon.

"Pine Tree."

"What?"

"Are you comfortable?"

"Uh, yeah? I guess?" I turned to face him, confused.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Huh, I guess it did grow on you."

"What? What are you talking about?" I frowned and rubbed my head slightly, what grew on me? Why isn't he making any sense?

"The suit you idiot. Now that I think about it, you do wear suits quite a lot even if you claim that you hate them." He hummed thoughtfully before leveling his gaze at me.

I felt my face flush and turned away, "It, it fits nicely like any other clothes. It's also good material, I'm comfortable sue me."

"What if I told you I used maggots for the suit?"

I was about to reply when nausea all of a sudden overcame me and I discarded the coat leaving me in the button up as my body temperature all of a sudden skyrocketed, my knees buckling.

"Kid!" He rushed towards me and I felt myself collide against his chest, dizzy, "Geez, I'm just joking, don't overthink things."

"Kind of hard to, also haven't eaten in a while, I guess it caught up to me," I mumbled, trying to stand by myself and managed to, shaking him off. "Just need food."

"So what I just said didn't affect you?" He questioned, surprise lacing his voice.

"No." I murmured and looked away. "Didn't mean I liked it so I rather wish you don't do give me shit. Asshole." I added, frowning as I crossed my arms.

"Can't promise anything. Anyways, where are you going to get food?"

"Uh...I'm not sure. I'll figure something out. Actually...I think Stan might have some food around. He kept muttering on saving canned meat for the end of the world, which I guess this is." I murmured thoughtfully glancing at the stairs.

He made a disgusted face, "You're joking right?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean just, why would you eat such distasteful food?"

"We don't have everything we need you know, we have to get by with what we can."

"I can just make food, jeez I rather have you guys under my care. You both are too important to die, not yet."

"I feel like you would hurt us sooner or later in all honesty," I muttered lowly and finally regained my balance and started to walk downstairs, not needing to stay still in one spot. He wasn't wrong, the thought of eating meat, without a way in preparing it really caused nausea, I wasn't fond of the idea itself as well. I shook my head, it's better than nothing however, I need food to continue on.

I was about to open the door before a hand stopped me, I yelped quietly and flinched when I noticed it was not allowing me and I turned, facing Bill.

"Let me go." I hissed.

"Why, aren't you rude? I'm offering you-"

"Please, Bill," I stated, looking directly at him as I jutted out my chin.

His eye twitched and flashed with distaste before shaking his head,

"Idiot."

"Offended."

"As I expected. You're so predictable, it's dull. Be more exciting would you?"

"Asshole."

"Sweet."

"I hate you"

"I love you too." He taunted before moving back, allowing me more room but not letting me open the pantry, typical. I was so focused on getting food and trying to remove his hand that I paused, tilting my head and looked at him, confusion clear in my eyes.

"Sorry, what?"

He looked down at me and furrowed his brows, obviously confused as well. "What?"

"Did- I love you too? That's not the Bill I know." I stated carefully, removing my hands from his arm as I glanced behind him, looking for Mabel.

"Aw, you think you know me. Tough luck kid, you don't."

"I never stated I knew you. I mean, I did but, but that's not the point! You would never joke around with those words, claim it to be utter nonsense." I rushed with my words, confused.

He paused, pulling back his arm as he seemed to calculate his words only to snap at me.

"Move your hand away from those cans Dipper Pines."

I froze, my hand almost around said can and glanced back at him, curious about how upset he looked.

Ah, shit.

He's mad.

Very mad.

Damn it Dipper, don't play fire with fire. Ah, fuck it, fuck him.

I only stuck out my tongue and grabbed one, tossing it back at him.

"Enjoy it, the only gift you'll get from me."

I suddenly got pinned against the counter and I unconsciously leaned back, hitting my head on the cupboard as I looked up, shocked and also a bit scared.

"B-Bill?" I yelped loudly, struggling to move as his hands were on my wrists and I particularly didn't want that. I stiffened and glared at him, though I was quite afraid, I didn't anger him that much, did I?

"You idiot. Why don't you listen? Why can't you trust?"

Silence.

"I have not hurt you, I have helped and yet you complain and protest. I apologized for my actions."

Again more silence and some struggling.

"What more do you want? I am a demon yes but-"

"Bill! What the hell are you doing to Dipper?" Mabel's voice cried through the tense silence, his eyes flickered with annoyance before him pulling back and looked at her.

"Oh, nothing Shooting Star! Just telling Pine Tree here that this food is tainted with dangerous chemicals and I can give a grand feast for you both." He gave a charming grin and pulled back, putting his hands on the curved part of the cane he leaned against.

I finally caught my breath and shifted until I was standing again and rolled my eyes, "Then there's always the chance of you poisoning us." I snarked back, glaring at him in which he gave right back.

"Dipper! Anyway, we can eat later, we'll get our own food," she looked at Bill with a cautious look before face brightening as she faced be again, "In the meantime, we can go find the others!" 

"We can try." I corrected and she waved her hands, brushing me off.

"Yeah yeah, anyways let's go." She grinned and grabbed my hand, rushing outside only to freeze once she saw the damage. 

"Oh."

"Mabel.."

"No, uh, it's fine! Let's go." She smiled at me though I could see in her eyes it was full of worry and some anger as well. 

"Yeah, alright." I sighed and gave her a small smile before going to wherever, hoping to find someone. 

While we headed out I could feel a stare, and I knew it was Bill. Staring at us, judging. 

Can't he fuck off? 

-

"No! They can't be gone!" 

"Mabel-"

"No! Don't you understand? They're gone!" She screamed, voice going hysterical as tears streamed down her cheeks and hands clutching on the knife that she stole from me. 

"You can't do it!" 

"Yes, I can! It's for them!"

"No Mabel, I mean you can't kill him! It's impossible-"

"Fucking watch me Dipper!" She looked at me, fury in her eyes as she gripped the knife tighter and in instinct I tackled her, getting back my knife.

"You can't."

"Why?" She sobbed, struggling fruitlessly. 

"He's a demon, he didn't kill them, Mabel they're somewhere out there!" 

"But where?"

"We can ask him but that won't work if you try and kill him."

"Like he'll even tell us!"

"Then what do you suggest Mabel? No killing. It's stupid anyway."

"I- I don't know Dipper." She wailed softly, eyes shutting tightly as I got up, frowning at her as she sat up and wiped her eyes. It was in vain however as more tears followed after those that dried and stained her cheeks. It was a depressing sight and it hurt, it hurt to see her like this. 

"Come on, we'll see if we can find them using his help." I coaxed softly, looking as she hesitantly nodded before again getting the fire back in her eyes and jumped up.

"Alright. Let's interrogate the demon." She muttered, fire in her gaze as she began heading there without me. Laughing softly, I followed her, hoping that Bill would at least be kind enough to help. 

-

"No." The voice was cold, unreliable as the source leaned against the wall, anger radiating from him.

"Please, Mabel is worried sick for Pacifica and her friends. Please." I pleaded softly, glancing over my shoulder only to see Mabel humming lightly as she stared at a glass of water, before focusing back on him. 

"You care a lot about her, don't you?"

"Yes. More than anything." I hissed and looked over at him, not liking where the direction of this conversation was going to. 

"You'd do anything for her, wouldn't you? Oh, who am I kidding, you agreed to that, for her back. A couple of souls for her huh?" 

"You never did tell me the reason behind that."

"We'll get to that in a bit, anyways. Anything, eh?"

"Yes. Anything." I murmured softly after a bit, not wanting to look at Mabel's blank stare.

"Alright. Come with me, I'll tell you." Bill hummed, a thoughtful shine in his eyes as he turned around and headed, to where I was guessing, upstairs. Sighing, I began to follow him but couldn't help but glance back only to meet Mabel's curious look. I gave her a smile of assurance and she returned it before continuing to look back at the water. 

I frowned. It was abnormal to see an energetic kitten be reduced to an empty husk honestly, I shook my head before continuing to follow Bill, nervous.

"Relax kid-"

"Hard to when I'm not even sure what I'll have to do." 

A sigh. 

"Pine tree, it's not even that bad, I'll tell you where everyone is."

"Oh? What's the catch?" My eyes narrowed is suspicion crossing my arms closely to my chest.

"You know how I finish my deals with a handshake? Well, the actual deals to be sealed and unable to be broken, the more, ah, shall we say, stronger ones are sealed with a kiss." He stated, his wording a bit awkward but able to be understood. 

"A kiss?"

He hummed, nodding his head slightly as his eyes locked on mine and my breath hitched.

"You don't mean?"

"Hey, you said anything for her, didn't you? 

"Well yeah but-"

"It's a much cheaper price than killing someone or giving me half of your blood you do realize that, yes?"

"I know-"

"Then what's the issue?" His eyes flashed red and I flinched, falling back slightly. 

"It's kissing you!" 

"One kiss. Is that hard? You've kissed people many times! Your parents, sister and that one guy-" I cut him off, face flushing darkly.

"That's family! And those were kisses to the cheek you asshole!" 

"Even that guy? I really doubt he was family, he had blonde hair and stormy gray eyes, didn't he? You guys don't have that gene." He mused, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"I- He's unimportant!"

"You know, if those were kisses to the cheeks then, what you did was an actual-"

"No! Shut it!"

"Why? You kissed him, didn't you? An actual kiss, who was he? A close friend?"

"Kind of?"

"Kind of? Dipper that doesn't answer my question." He stated, his voice deepening until it resembled a growl.

"Alright! Alright, god. His name was Brandon, Brandon Gray. He was uh, my boyfriend."

"Was?"

"His mother didn't agree with him and sent him off to a camp or something to cure him, to get rid of his sin." I muttered lowly, looking away from him, "At least is what I heard."

"What's wrong with a kiss then?"

"You're not going to give up are you?"

"No."

I looked up to see Bill, his eyes smoldering with anger and, was that jealousy? 

"Why are you insisting?"

"For fuck's sake Pinetree. What, are you scared of lust? Kisses? Love?" He listed, crossing his arms as his eyes settled in for a glare. 

"I'm not scared of anything." I retorted hotly, face flushed.

"You're scared aren't you?" His eyes lightened up with amusement and I gave a scoff. "Oh come on, you've dealt with horrors that many would've killed themselves, gouged out their eyes but you continued on. You were intrigued but you're scared of this? Of a kiss?"

"I'm not scared of kissing!"

Bill gave a small hum and stared until it grew uncomfortable, clearing my throat he finally looked away and smirked.

"Fine, you're scared of loving."

I spluttered out words and jerked up, face darkly flushed. 

"No! Of course not! Why are we even talking about this?"

"Because you can't even do a simple task."

"I can so!"

"Oh?" His eyes glinted as he stalked closer.

"Is that a challenge?"

"More like a dare." I hissed immediately, slightly taken back at my words but it was too late now. 

He seemed to as well before grinning as he moved his right hands to lift up my chin, smugly grinning.

"How adorable. Didn't know you had it in you Pine Tree."

"Don't get cocky Cipher, it's only for the information where the other's are located."

"Of course dearest." He purred, seemingly amused at the flush I knew spread to my cheeks at the pet name. 

"Spill it."

"Patience." His head ducked and I was about to protest before freezing as I felt a cold breath beside my neck.

"The other Pines are in the cave you slept in."

A feathery kiss placed there.

"Mabel's dearest friends are in a basement with that, man. Toby, I believe." He murmured against my skin and I could feel my heart quicken.

"The other survivors are wandering in three groups." 

His mouth wandered to my ear and I unconsciously moved my hands to clutch on his shirt.

"One in the eastern side, other on the mountain and the last one? Safe in my palace."

His soft lips trailed my jaw and pressed a chaste kiss to my cheek, observing me.

"Scared?" 

I tensed and narrowed my eyes, fingers tightening on his shirt.

"Bite me." I spat out, "Where's Pacifica?" 

"Adorable." He crooned as he resumed to move his mouth on my jaw and bit a tad harsher. 

I gasped loudly, surprised at the action but mainly shock as I could feel a bit of blood trickle down where Bill lapped it up.

"Pacifica?"

"Hush." Bill murmured, continuing to lap up the blood before moving his lips to my lips, barely touching. It was too intimate, however. Our breaths mingling together, his lips so close that they slightly feathered on mine as he stared at me, lips curving to a smirk.

"Pacifica? She's searching for her Star. She's coming here." 

Before I could answer the demon had already pressed his lips against mine, his moves rough and possessive. 

And I couldn't help but have the sinking feeling of enjoyment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *HEADS UP*  
> REPOSTING THIS FROM WATTPAD-COPY AND PASTING  
> APOLOGIES FOR MISTAKES  
> NOTICE ME IF THERE ARE MISTAKES  
> CHANGES WILL BE MADE AFTER THIS STORY IS COMPLETE.


	10. Chapter 9

My hands tightened their grip on his shirt, eyes fluttering shut as I couldn't help but respond back to his movements.

They were rough, angered, reeking of possessiveness and in a sick way I loved it. All of it was directed to me.

Bill pulled back and I wasn't able to hide back the small whimper in which he growled, moving his hands to cup my face, fiery eyes staring directly at me.

"Mine." He stated, voice gravely as his eyes flashed a menacing blue before catching my lips into another kiss and I sighed softly, returning it.

It was directed to me.

I gasped and roughly pulled back, pushing him away from me as I hit the wall in which he did the same for the one behind him. Catching my breath and wiping my mouth I stared at him, his eyes holding a bit of surprise but surprisingly no anger. He just seemed annoyed, typical.

"That, that was more than just a kiss!" I exclaimed, careful to not be too loud as he scoffed.

"You seemed to enjoy it. More than expected." He noted, his eyes glimmering with a sense of pride when I touched my jaw where he had bit me. It stung.

It stung in a good way. Shit, this wasn't right.

"Whatever." I shook my head itching to leave this awkward conversation and turned away, "I'll tell Mabel."

"You wound me Pine Tree," Bill whined softly and when I looked over at him, he was pouting before stretching to a grin. "Come on, you can't be so cold after our bonding moment!"

"Bonding moment? Nope. Don't remember, didn't happen." I quickly muttered, a slight grin tugging at my lips before turning around to go downstairs and find Mabel.

"You'll come back for more! Hear me out Pine Tree!"

"I doubt it," I muttered lowly to myself as I walked back to the kitchen, pulling out a chair and sat beside Mabel, confusion clear in her facial expression.

"Did he tell you anything? He didn't, did he, I knew it." Her eyes lost a bit of spark before I was able to get anything out.

"Mabel-"

"Why did you waste your time?"

"Mabel please-"

"We should've just been looking for them the entire time you wasted in talking to him. God, we're stupid."

"Mabel!"

"What?"

"He told me alright?"

"He did? Well, why didn't you say so!" She exclaimed loudly, standing up immediately as she stared down at me in which I gave a short laugh.

"Uh-"

"No excuses! Where are the others? Pacifica? Oh, my god, I can see her!" Her eyes were shining brightly and I couldn't help but smile largely at her smile.

"She's actually coming here."

"Yup, coming for her own personal star."

"Bill! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Mabel exclaimed excitedly, her eyes smiling as she looked down at herself, blinking.

"Wait, she's coming here? When? Now?"

"Um, I think so?" I looked over at Bill to which he nodded in confirmation, "Why?"

"I'm a mess! I still have dirt and, I'm losing time here! I need to get ready!" She quickly ran up to her room, "Thank you, you two!" She called out before I heard the sharp sound of a door slamming shut.

A couple of seconds passed in which I pursed my lips to keep myself from laughing.

"Well, that was entertaining." Bill hummed, smiling in the direction she left before pulling a chair and sat in front of me.

"It's just like Mabel. They actually haven't confirmed if they're dating or not. They both like each other for sure though. It's cute, I guess even when there's destruction some people can still find love, huh?"

"Yes?"

I looked over before realizing that he was a demon and he had no way in knowing what love truly was. He seemed to have heard my thoughts however and scoffed.

"You fail to realize- oh wait, I haven't told you."

"Told me what?"

"The reasons in, the deal I gave you." He muttered after a moment of hesitance, I straightened up and looked at him. Would he finally tell me? Bill seemed to have noticed my excitement and let out a breathy laugh. "How long will Shooting Star be out?"

"An hour or so, time is lost with her." I murmured with a slight smile at the thought and focused on him.

"Ah, alright. Perfect. She won't mind if we go walk around in the forest, would she?" His head tilted slightly, amusement clear in his face and I felt a sudden rush of affection for him that I quickly ignored.

"No, I don't think so. I'll have to make sure she knows."

"Understandable, go do that, I'll wait for you down here." Bill hummed and watched me as I got up to go to her room to tell her where exactly I was going.

"I'll wait for you down here." Bill hummed and watched me as I got up to go to her room to tell her where exactly I was going. 

"Mabel, hey you decent?"

"Nope! Just tell me through the door!" She chirped as I heard her run around in her room and laughed slightly.

"Alright, first, Pacifica is not going to care what you're wearing, she's probably dirty and scared. Just wear something casual." I stated soothingly as I leaned against the door, knowing she'd take a while.

"Yeah, I'm aware it's just," She faltered and I raised a brow as I stared directly at the opposite wall, seeing the stained wood, "She saw me die. Dipper that, that has to be traumatic, I was just gone all of a sudden. You know how much she means to me, Paz is everything to me." Her voice turned into a whisper and I realized she had also leaned against the door when a light thump was heard.

"I hurt her, I caused so much pain. I want to be by her side always. I don't know how I'll even be able to make it up to her. I don't have money, jewels, love, or anything. What would I give her? I just want to make her happy."

"Why don't you give yourself to her?"

"What do you mean?"

"You love her, give your love and everything you are to her."

"Dipper, she doesn't love me back!"

"Mabel, maybe she does!"

"No, she's too good. I'm not good enough for her."

"You're everything to her, she was broken when you left, she went numb, emotionless. She needs you."

"She can always find someone else! I don't make many people happy, I'm annoying and-"

"Mabel, that's an absolute lie, you need to know that. You can be loud but that's what makes you lovable, you have so many people that love you. Grenda and Candy are prime examples, your family loves you. Pacifica loves you."

There was a slight shuddering gasp and I realized with a frown that she was crying.

"Mabel, you're more than you think. You mean a lot to her, so just be yourself and do whatever you think is best. Don't stress."

"What- What if she thinks I'm a monster?"

"What? Why?"

"The dead, they should stay dead. What if she thinks I'm different?"

"Do you feel different? Do you still like sparkly things made with hot glue? How about dinosaurs in excess glitter juice?"

"Dipper! That was a dress and that's Mabel Juice! Trademarked now."

"See? Normal. She'll realize it. Stop worrying and trust your brother damn it."

"If mom was here she'd wash your mouth with soap y'know."

"Pfft, she'd wash your entire mouth with soap and maybe bleach with the words you've been saying."

"Nah, she'd bleach you entirely when she learns you-"

"Pine Tree! You done yet?"

"Done? Dipper?"

"Oh right, that's why I came up here. Yeah, Bill and I are just going to walk around, let you have some private time with Pacifica." I lied, though it was a partial lie.

"Oh," Insert a small giggle here, "Alright, take as much time you need." She chirped.

"Yeah, okay."

"Now go! Don't get the emperor of darkness or whatever mad!"

"Alright, I'm going, god." I laughed and so did she before I heard the door crack open and I glanced back.

She poked her head out and smiled, "Thank you also. I'm glad you're my brother."

"Anytime Mabes."

-

"Where are we going exactly?" I questioned quietly as we walked, flinching when I heard what seemed like a scream up ahead.

"The forest, that's where you like to go, yes?"

"Uh, yeah. But why there?"

"Just thought you'd feel more comfortable, that's it." He shrugged and clearly avoided eye contact with me and I huffed but couldn't help but feel pleased with the thought. It was actually kind of sweet.

"So when are you going to tell me?"

"Impatient, alright fine." He hesitated before looking at me and it annoyed me on how there was still a height difference.

"I'm a demon, you know this. I'm technically twenty thousand years old but I feel, ah, twenty. I was a human before. My city fell due to chaos, I hated humans for that. I then was shot, in the eye specifically and also my heart." His voice went softer as he gingerly touched his right eye.

"Oh- I'm sorry." I got out, awkwardly turning away. With the sudden information I actually had an urge to wrap my arms around him, he seemed so weak, it just did not suit him at all.

"There's no need to be sorry. You caused nothing." He muttered and looked over at me, his head tilting slightly before looking back forward to continue on the path, "I was restless, obviously I went to hell. My soul was damned, anger, hatred, it just evolved until I was a demon of time. Since I became a demon of time, it had no effect on me, meaning while other demons aged profusely, both physically and timely? If that makes sense? I didn't. It's confusing. I'm sorry."

"I- no it's fine. So technically you feel like twenty? Your past life doesn't count- just the demon age?"

"Ah- I guess so yes. It is confusing. However, the reason on why I have told you to end the other's lives is that I need out. I can't stay a demon forever."

I pursed my lips as I stared forward, silence between us as he contemplated on what to say next. This felt wrong in so many ways, one being that I was walking along with a demon that caused this destruction around me, the demon that killed my sister, indirectly, the demon, actually just a demon himself. It was in all ways wrong. I should be running away, back to my sister, though it was crucial to know why I was doing this.

Killing people.

He may be violent, he may play games but he does not kill for fun. I learned that much. He rather plays games, messes one up mentally and physically if he feels up to it, though it seems that he has a strong dislike in getting his hands dirty.

I could have continued my mess of thoughts, it roaming around as we continued but his voice made me break that train of thoughts.

"Dipper, please stop thinking so much, it hurts."

"Oh, sorry."

Bill waved a hand distractedly before sighing, moving his arms to wrap behind his head.

"I need out, I can not stay in the Nightmare Realm for long. It's just, crushing me now. Not in a literate sense, of course, I think, honestly, this whole thing is utterly confusing. I hate it sometimes. Anyway, straying off the topic. I need you to kill mainly because I need out. I just, I need to be human again." His voice dropped in volume, glancing around with what seemed nervousness before focusing on me.

I frowned.

"Human?"

"Yes, a human meatsack like then, bleeding, pain, anguish, feelings," He turned to face me, a frown settled on his face, "love and friendships."

"Can you even turn back into a human?" I questioned, ignoring the way he looked at me when he stated love as I kicked a rock on the path.

"Normally, it shouldn't be able to but I am in fact able, mainly because of me and my deals. I need you to kill people, ones who I have made deals with to turn back into a human."

"How does killing them help you?" I paused and looked at him, confusion in my brown eyes as his own aqua blue eyes softened.

"This must be really confusing, apologies Pinetree."

"It's no worries. So, explain?"

"I live only for my deals, I thrive on them, every time somebody dies it hurts me and a bit of my humanity shows for a bit until I make a new deal. It is a very painful process the whole aspect of returning human."

"Will you be alive? Like, you died and became a time demon, so will you still be dead or?"

"I mean, in a way, yes but I revived into a human again. Think of my life as a Phoenix? From my ashes, I return as a new phoenix. Without my powers."

His eyes dulled at the mention of his powers as he continued to walk, leaving me behind to follow.

"You don't seem particularly happy with the outcome."

"I'm a demon who has to go back to being a think I'm going to be happy?" Bill muttered eyes narrowed before going back to his usual facade of smugness.

"You know something I just realized?"

"Hmm?"

"I think you care about me." He cooed, voice a sickly sweet as he glanced over, grinning at my, most likely, flushed face.

"I do not actually. I'm actually curious on how this works so I can add it into the journal." I hastily said, moving my gaze away to look at the trees. His response was only a laugh, leaving the topic alone which I was grateful.

"So, if you, well, I, kill the people you've made a deal with that means you're human again, right?"

"Yes, though it has to be my hand, in this case since I made a deal with you, it technically is my hand. So that guy, whatever his name was-"

" Jeffery Calvaruso." I interrupted, looking down at the path as I stuck my hands into the pockets of my jacket.

"Ah, yes." He paused as he looked at me, giving an expression that I couldn't quite put my finger on before continuing. "Since he killed himself, it didn't help much, it actually did not accomplish anything. The one thing it did was make me lose a degree of my power, I believe."

Humming softly, I nodded before turning away from him, feeling sick at the thought.

"Why do you even want to become human?"

"I stated already, the Nightmare Realm is falling and I want to live, I don't care how, I just need to live."

"What do you plan to do though?"

"Hell, I don't know!" He turned to me, eyes glinting a Carnelian-red due to frustration, "I need to live. You don't want to die, you want to live, everyone does, even people who are suicidal, they want to feel the sense of being alive. Everyone wants to live. Nobody wants to die!" He exclaimed loudly, a surge of power being released that caused me to fall back, eyes wide with fear.

Bill's eyes burned with such anger and hatred yet it didn't seem to be focused on anybody, he continued to snarl but in different tongues, parts being Italian, Latin and a few ancient languages.

Shakily, I stood up deciding that it was necessary to calm him down.

"Bill!" I cried out weakly, flinching at the angered stare, "Stop this, calm down!"

"Efutue." His voice was icy and I distantly translated to, 'Fuck off.' I decided to ignore it and moved to grab his arm, tightly.

"Bill Cipher, I am commanding you to listen to me," I stated, staring at him directly, ignoring the sense of fear in the pit of my stomach, amazingly, he listened.

"Calm the hell down, now." Emphasizing on now, in which he did before looking away, scowling.

"Mind telling me what that was about?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"I am certain."

"I hope you realize I'm not going to give up."

"I figured."

Huffing, I let go of his arm which I was still holding onto. "Fine, be that way, I'm going back," I muttered before turning to go back, pulling my jacket closer as I followed the trail back to the shack. I hadn't gone far before I felt a hand around my wrist.

"Wait."

"What do you want, demon?"

He took a breath as I glanced back at him, his eyes downcast as he bit his bottom lip.

"I'm- I'm sorry you saw that. It was uncalled for. I apologize if I frightened you, I didn't mean it."

I turned, standing in front of the trail, stunned that he apologized without me having to say or do anything.

A couple of seconds passed, the apology replaying in my mind as Bill waited patiently before giving a small sigh.

"Please say something."

"You- you apologized," I mumbled dumbly, eyes wide with surprise.

Apparently, whatever I said was just so hilarious that caused him to laugh, his grip on my wrist relaxing into a gentle hold. I couldn't help it but give a small smile, it was nice to hear his laughter which was not menacing but rather, sweet. Sweet like fudge. I pressed the thought away before slipping my hand back.

"That is what people do, isn't it? Apologize? I thought you were smart Pine Tree." He teased gently which made me roll my eyes.

"You never do, it's surprising. Hush." I mumbled as warmth spread to my cheeks and I figured I had a healthy flush due to his jests.

"Whatever you say." Bill cheerfully chirped before shutting up, viewing the forest before turning to face me, "Anyway, after you, heard all of that." He made a motion with his hands with a small frown, "Are you a bit more alright with the deal between us?"

My blood ran cold, right, that was a deal that I had made with him to bring back Mabel. Though he wanted to be human again, he still was a demon. Though, he seems to be in pain due to him being a demon, could he really just want to be human for his survival? The thought is ridiculous, however, a part of me dismissed it for pity and another feeling. A sort of affection I guess is the easiest way to state it.

"No. I'm not fond of killing anyone," I began, raising a hand to run my hand through my hair, biting my lip, "Yet you did tell me that the people you made deals with were more on the criminal side in the spectrum, right?" 

He gave a slight nod when I looked back at him, noticing his golden hair fluffing with the heat and the wind which made me want to play around with it. I fought back against the urge. Ha, nah, I'm good. 

"I mean, then I guess so yeah. Karma would have gotten to them sooner or later. The thought makes me sick still but I think I can get by." I murmured as I felt the weight of the knife on my leg, remembering that I still had it with me. 

"Perfect. Pine Tree, what're your thoughts on hunting a man right now?"

I looked up from the ground in bewilderment, staring at him as a smile tugged at his lips when he looked over. 

Fuck.

-

"Seth Malvern? The hotel man?" 

"Yes. I believe so. He is the one who's obese and gopher teeth right?" 

"No! That's the owner, you dimwit. Seth is the son, barely twenty-two."

I stared at his head, eyes narrowing. 

"You know? The one with the bleached hair who always wears tanks and jeans? Acting all hood like?" 

"Oh!" He snapped his fingers, "Yes! Him. Apologies, less power means jumbled mess all up in there." He pointed to his head, turning to grin at me while he leaned against his cane. 

I raised a brow, huffing before passing him. 

"Aw, c'mon Pine Tree! Don't be that way." He whined as he walked beside me, I ignored him as I continued to walk. A bit more hastily though.

"Ouch! Pine Tree, you wound me dearly. I thought you liked me!" 

That caught my attention and turned to face him, only to slip and almost fall down into the valley below. I would have as well, if it weren't for Bill to catch me, slightly hovering over the valley. 

"Jeez, I was not aware you liked me this much. I mean you just fell for me!" He grinned brightly in which I scrambled to get off, face heavily flushed. 

"Bill, let go of me!"

"Really? Are you su-"

"Bill Cipher, please let go of me!"

"I seriously don't think that's a good idea."

"Bill!" 

He let go of me, and I was about to thank him until I realized a few things. 

My hat was gone.

And I was falling a few hundred feet into a valley. 

Wonderful. 

After realizing my error I screamed, looking around to find anything that I could hold onto or break my fall. No such luck.

"Help! Bill!" I cried as I looked up, eyes wide only to find him not there. 

I noticed the ground getting closer and I braced myself, curling up instinctively only to feel arms wrapped securely around my waist. I gasped before quickly turning around and clutching onto him, resembling a koala as I buried my head in Bill's neck. 

"I fucking hate you. So much. What the hell was that for?" I hissed, voice wavering slightly, feeling my heart pound against my chest. 

"You said to let you go." He shrugged as we lightly touched the ground, I hesitantly let go before falling on the ground, thankful to feel the soft grass full of dew. 

"I can't believe you did that. What if you didn't catch me in time?" 

"Oh hush, I made a deal that I would keep you and Shooting Star safe. Anyway, are you good?" 

"Yeah."

"Great, let's go." He walked up to where I was and was about to help me up before I swatted his hand away.

"Leave me alone. I'll get up when I want." I stuck my tongue out at him in which he rolled his eyes but backed off.

"So how close are we? To Seth I mean." I asked before sitting up, glancing around before focusing on Bill in which he was staring afar, thoughtful.

"Not too far, he's actually in this field. Probably saw us earlier and is hiding if he knows what's good for him." He mused before turning to look around, in which I figured he was trying to find Seth or at least spot him somewhere. I rolled my eyes, if he saw us, he mainly would be worried about Bill than I, so if Bill managed to spot him first and then talk to him, chances are that he'd focus on Bill more than I as I was just a mere human. Wow. Much human. 

"Then find him." I sighed as I pulled out the knife, thumbing the blade to see how sharp it was. Still sharp. Got to thank Wendy and her family for that I guess. I noticed that Bill had not moved and I moved my gaze to him, watching his slight annoyance with a raised brow. 

"What?"

"I have to find him? You can just go search for him. You are the one who is going to have to kill him." 

"Element of surprise. I thought that was what you wanted?" I tilted my head, voice at a mocking pitch, he seemed to have caught on and huffed in anger. 

"I should have asked your sister to do this instead."

"She was dead." I hissed, eyes narrowing as he laughed.

"Oh right! Yes. And you were just there for me to pluck and use. You're very fucking useful you know. If she wasn't dead you lot would be useless and a bother, I rather had you killed. After all, you have done deals with me." He laughed without humor, eyes glinting a malicious red. 

I sneered at that, a sort of rage flickering in me. 

"Oh well by all means! Go ahead and get rid of the pest I am. That would help you, wouldn't it? Go find someone else to make you human so you can then later die. Wouldn't that be just splendid? I'm sure there would be a waiting list and more to help you out." I mocked as I stalked closer to him. 

Luckily he was only a bit taller than me, and not by much either.

"Of course Pine Tree. I honestly don't even need or want you! Like I said before. You were just there, all pliable and wanting to be used. That's all you're good for! You're just a puppet you know? So easy to go and move your strings, to taunt you, to just make you be like this in general!" 

"Shut up! I knew you killed her for this purpose! You're a liar!"

"When am I not?" He scorned, eyes now a flaming red and in other circumstances, I would have stepped back but right now, fuck, I would have done anything to kill him. 

"God I hope you rot in hell!" 

"That's not kind talking to your god all like that. Wishing him to be damned. What a good human you are." 

"At least I was better than you before you died. Bet you weren't even shot in the eye, eh? Another lie."

"No that wasn't-" 

I cut him off, waving my hands in the air, "You know something Bill fucking Cipher? I thought you were getting better. I thought you were getting to be more like us, someone understandable. For hell's sake, I pitied you. I wanted to help. Well, I hope you can help yourself!" 

"You don't mean that." 

I froze from where I had turned around and laughed bitterly.

"I meant everything." 

"You call me a liar but you yourself are the same." He stated, voice alike to poison. I wasn't able to move, the seed of fear beginning to grow in the pits of my stomach. Instead, I crossed my arm and looked away when he walked in front of me, scowling.

"You're a fucking liar Dipper Pines." 

"Like you're any better."

"I don't recall saying I was. Did I?" He laughed before giving a smug grin, eyes still a deep blood red. 

I didn't respond.

"You actually like me. I can hear you still."

"Bullshit. I pity you and find you understandable, it's not the same as liking you. I thought you would have known this." 

"Oh? How funny." 

It was his turn to stalk closer, moving a hand to cup my chin to face him. I only returned with a glare, focusing on his eyes. 

The retort I had, died on my tongue as I looked at him, a part of me going numb. 

His eyes were back to blue. The soft blue before the rising sun, before a new beginning. There was feeling and warmth. 

"See? You can't even fight back. You like me."

Blinking, I realized what was happening and slapped his hand away from my face. 

"Fuck off and find what's-his-name. I'll be waiting for you to blast something." I hissed, ignoring the flush on my face as I walked away to a part of the field, ignoring his laughter as he went. 

I hated him. 

I know I hate him. 

He's hated. 

Not liked or loved. 

He deserves the hate. He killed and tortured. He shouldn't deserve anything. 

Wait, my hat. I blinked and realized it must have flown off and I groaned before looking around, deciding to find it. 

I lost track of time, ha funny there is no time here, and didn't notice a wildfire. It was on a smaller scale but it still was a wildfire. Then I took account that it was blue and growing, not really burning anything.

Oh, was that his call? Must be. I rolled my eyes before running over, sticking away from Seth's perspective. I actually could have been wearing those fruit headdress and done the and he still wouldn't have noticed. Huh, Mabel would have enjoyed that. 

I brushed off the thoughts and took out my knife, staring at Set as I moved a bit closer, able to hear his conversation with Bill. 

My straight-faced facade broke as the thoughts of him entered my mind. He killed my sister and tore apart everything. Yet he still acts like he's a god and all holy and such. His words of before stuck to me all of a sudden. I was just his puppet. He was the one pulling all the strings and using me, he most likely would throw me away after using me. I gave a sneer, tightening my grip on the knife. He was going to kill more regardless if he was human or not. He just was like that. 

After all, he is a demon, and demons in the end die. They deserve to die. Especially one's like him who only are selfish and wish the best for themselves. A demon is, by definition, an evil spirit or devil, a tormentor in hell. 

He's only immortal as a demon, unable to die without the proper necessities, and an exorcism would only do so much good, it would only keep the world falling apart and dying, alongside with him. Everyone would be in agony, what good would that do. Yet, if he were to a be a human again, that would mean he would die. He could die for once and that would end this hell in Gravity Falls. 

He is the only man I would ever kill, to grip his chin tightly, letting his neck be exposed and bringing my knife, the one that he asked me to kill with, to his neck and slice it open. His blood spilling to the ground and everything could be over. Gagging on his own blood, weak and pitiful, and yet we could all be safe again. 

And though that's what I want, it's what I wish for so that we could be in peace. To smile and I don't have to worry for all those years of torment and hurting, wondering if living is even necessary when all I could see when I sleep are nightmares and death, I don't want to kill him. 

At all. 

He was once human, all demons and spirits were once human and living, only getting twisted due to the acts of life. 

I don't want to see him die even though I wish for it as well because though I hate him with everything, I know that he's right. He's beginning to grow on me. 

I was only brought back to the task at hand, killing Seth due to Bill shouting something before I took in account a few things. 

He was already dead. 

Bill was completely clean except for a few specks of blood on his left side of his face, though he looked worried. 

And lastly, I was covered in a red substance that I don't remember being there. Bringing my hands to view I saw that I was still holding the knife, it being drenched in the crimson liquid. 

"Kid!" 

I blinked before I focused on Bill, his eyes slightly wide with surprise but holding more concern than such. 

"I- yeah?"

"You alright? You kind of just blanked out after slitting his throat." He frowned as he stepped over the corpse as he put a hand on my shoulder, keeping a bit of a distance between us. 

"What?" I muttered, before realizing what exactly happened, "Wait. You mean I actually killed him?" I exclaimed loudly, stepping back as I stared at the body that had stopped bleeding. "I don't recall that!" 

"Hey kid, chill-" I cut Bill off who had raised his arms in a way as if I was a stray animal.

"I killed a man- oh god." I murmured absently as I fell down to the field, dropping the knife as I clutched my head, desperately trying to remember anything. 

"Dipper, come on, hey let's go back home." Bill soothed, though his voice seemed distant, foggy as I started to shake. 

I killed him. I didn't do it though, I don't remember. I killed someone. I killed a human. I'm a murderer. 

I pushed his hand away as I turned over, violently getting sick at the thought and the stench of iron.

As my senses came back I could feel someone rubbing soothing circles on my back as I wiped my mouth, able to taste the bile that was left in my mouth as I unsteadily stood up. 

"Hey, come on, we're going home." I heard someone say as I swayed around before getting support. "Can you walk?" 

I processed the question before sluggishly taking a step forward, only to almost fall face forward in a tree. 

"I'll take that as a no. Get on my back." 

"Bill?" I slurred trying to focus as much as I could with my body still in shock.

"What is it, kid?"

"What are you doing?"

I didn't hear anything, he probably didn't give a response, as he assisted me in getting on his back. I carelessly wrapped my arms around his neck before laying my head on the crook of his neck, noting that he had begun to walk back to the shack. 

"Hey, Bill?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"You're welcome Dipper."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO, DARLINGS I AM TERRIBLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING AT ALL! HERE IS AN UPDATE AND I DO HOPE YOU ENJOY, I AM TRYING ALL I CAN TO UPDATE. I WILL TRY TO UPDATE LATER THIS WEEK OR MONTH, I CAN NOT PROMISE ANYTHING BUT DO NOT FRET, I HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN THIS STORY AND I WILL FINISH IT! PROMISE. <3   
> ~DELISE
> 
> *HEADS UP*  
> REPOSTING THIS FROM WATTPAD-COPY AND PASTING  
> APOLOGIES FOR MISTAKES  
> NOTICE ME IF THERE ARE MISTAKES  
> CHANGES WILL BE MADE AFTER THIS STORY IS COMPLETE.


	11. Chapter 10

Throughout the midst of all the blurriness and confusion, I made out that we were back in the shack, Mabel not anywhere to be seen. Grumbling I shifted, not wanting to be carried up the stairs as I guess that's where we were going. 

"Oh, you're awake?"

"Yeah, let me off?"

"I don't want you to track blood by any chance, so no." 

"How thoughtful," I grumbled even more before hiding my face on his chest.

I still felt a bit, sick to my stomach with the knowledge that I killed a man and technically I was a murderer but again I had to calm myself down. Karma gets to people and it was just time for him. I don't really care on why he deserved to die as even Bill himself did not want to tell what his crimes were. 

I sighed before hearing a door open and I noticed we were both in the bathroom. 

"Get in the bath, any blood you spill will be caught and you can wash it off. Also, give me your clothes, I'll get rid of them or something, I'll figure something out."

That took me out of my daze and I flushed darkly. 

"I can perfectly get rid of them by myself!" 

"You'll take too long besides I can quickly get rid of them, just burn them and I can materialize new clothes." 

"Bill."

"Yes?"

"Let me first take a shower then we can discuss this. Please." 

"Fine, at least get rid of them in the tub." He murmured before shifting to lean against the counter, in no way seeming that he was going to leave leading me to grit my teeth slightly annoyed. 

"Alone please."

"I don't think so. I don't want you to collapse or anything."

"I think I can handle myself quite fine." I insisted as I lightly stepped into the shower, gingerly taking off my shirt, keeping the bile in when I saw the blood before tossing it on the shower floor. 

"Nah, I'll just sit here. It's not like I'll be staring or anything." He stated with a roll of his eyes as he dramatically turned around.

"Promise?"

"Sure. Just hurry your ass up." 

I let out a breathless chuckle before going to wash the blood and grime off of my body and hair, relaxing under the spray of water. It was warm, it seemed to wash my worries away and I couldn't help but give a content sigh. 

I let myself stretch the kinks away before continuing, keening quietly at the sound of my back cracking before relaxing again. Ignoring the steady stream of blood on the ground, I lowered the temperature to wake me up and hopefully keep a coming migraine at bay.

After I finished, I blindly went to grab the towel only to realize it wasn't there and I groaned.

"Bill!"

"Chill, I'm here. Jeez. What is it?"

I blinked, forgetting that he was there before pouting sheepishly. "I may need a towel."

"Of fucking course you do," He sighed before getting off the counter he had been sitting on, to get a towel and handed it over in which I thanked him.

"You know, I wasn't aware the human body could sound like that and all." He murmured softly as he glanced over at my direction in which he quickly turned away when I caught him, leading me to raise a confused eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"All those cracks and keening noises." Bill crossed his arms as he stared directly at the door in front of him while I dried myself.

"Ah, yeah. I'm just, tense." I mumbled distractedly, realizing that I indeed was tense and slightly in pain. 

"And how do you relax?"

"I don't know, massages, pressure? I don't really try to fix it." I shrugged before turning around to get the clothes and stood up, freezing when I felt slightly cold hands on my shoulders. 

"Pressure? You mean as the pressure points?"

My mouth had gone dry leading me to nod mutely as my skin felt the sudden ice cold rush in wherever his fingers left traces. 

He hummed curiously before moving under my shoulder blade and where he pressed and shifted my back, leading me to yelp before relaxing. 

"Tense. You were right." Bill said, surprise evident in his voice as he continued to move his hands around, and I didn't realize I was leaning into him until he stopped. 

His breathing had seemed to get heavier and I became aware, he was breathing but not only that his grip was tight on my shoulders. 

"What were those noises?"

"Noises?" I slurred as I moved more against him unconsciously, wanting him to continue. 

"Those, keening sounds?" 

"It- It feels good. I'm tense. Now shut up and continue." I hissed weakly, no real malice in my voice and relaxed when he applied pressure down my lower back. 

"Spoiled brat."

"Not my fault you're so good at it. Why are you good at this?"

"I dunno. Anyway, done, clothes on, off we go." 

"Clothes? What- oh, of course." I blinked and saw I was clad in jeans and a quite snug flannel as well as a plain white shirt. "Thanks, I think." I shook my head before opening the bathroom door, only for it to get quickly shut.

"What?" I turned to look at him confused like only for him to push me against the door, hands cupping my face as he looked at me.

"Bill?!" I squeaked, eyes wide as I glanced everywhere but his piercing turquoise colored eyes. 

"Dipper."

"Want to explain to me in what you're doing?" I tried to move but he noticed and quickly snatched both of my wrists above my head, now lightly tracing my cheek with his free hand. 

"Look at me."

"I don't want to, thank you very much!"

"Why?"

"Because!"

"That's not a reason." He scoffed as he stepped a bit closer, looking at me intently driving a pathetic sound, obviously not a whimper from my throat. I could already feel the warmth of his body, which was surprising as his hands were cold to the touch.

"I don't understand you know." He murmured softly in which I paused to look over, it backfired as I froze when I saw him. Bill Cipher, a demon, one who is terrorizing my home was sporting a confused look and was that, oh shit, that's fear. 

"Understand what?" I managed to get out, my throat feeling dry again.

"This, feeling. It's strong towards you. I want to do this constantly, to hold and protect you. Especially you. I also have an urge to claim you?" Bill continued, confused beyond hell.

"You don't remember?"

"I don't recall ever feeling anything like this." He frowned before sighing, "I guess so yeah."

It became quiet after that, he looked at the ground whilst I continued to look at him, observing. I no longer was struggling and he seemed to notice that as his grip slackened.

"Dipper?"

"Hmm?" I hummed out, unable to get my voice to work.

"I want to kiss you, can I?"

-

I headed downstairs, settling my hat down on my head after attempting to smooth my hair down. It didn't work. 

Mabel hadn't come back and I could only wonder the time of her life she was having with Pacifica. The thought made me smile and I didn't mind her coming home late, just as long she was okay and knowing that Bill was watching over her made me feel a bit more secure. Just a tad.

I sighed at the thought of him, wondering if it was a good idea to leave him alone upstairs as he figured how to use the shower while I headed to do something.

I ended up deciding to head outside only to run into a familiar face.

"Dipper Pines! Good to see you."

"Pacifica!" I smiled slightly, glancing back to see Mabel with her hands in her sweater, beaming.

"It's been a while, also how'd you bring your sister back?" 

"Oh well-" 

"Pine tree! I need your assistance!" Bill's voice cuts me off before I could explain leading me to pause, giving a sheepish smile at Pacifica. 

"Hold that thought." 

"What's the matter?" I ask as I reached the top of the stairs, only to notice a troubled look on his face, staring at his hands. 

"I forgot."

Raising a brow, I leaned against the railing and waited for him to clarify or continue.

"I can't hear you."

"I didn't say anything."

"No, no, your thoughts. I mean, I can hear them but they're muffled." He looked up and I finally understood, a wave of pity crashing on me.

"Oh, fuck. That strong?"

"I also can't remember some things. The Industrial Age, American Imperialism, The Great Depression and even some parts of The Civil Rights Movement." 

"You alright? You look like you're about to faint."

"No, I think I'm alright. I just, this is strange. I remember it but just facts like from a history textbook, not as if I was there." He mumbled as he furrowed his brows before glancing up at me. 

"I think you'll be fine, I don't think those facts are essential to know," I replied, a hand on his shoulder before retracting it back. "Anyway, how much more uh," I paused, unsure what to call them, "Victims? I guess?" I grimaced at how the word left a sour taste in my mouth and he seemed to realize. 

"Not too many. I believe some of them may have died, after all, one person should not be able to give this much damage. It was like the first person, whatever his name was. Probably four others like him gave me the power, then Seth is taken care of so that leaves," He paused, counting before glancing at me, "Five? Seven? I'm not too sure, but it's not too many."

"Not too many- That's plenty. Fuck, what if Mabel finds out?" I hissed softly as I rubbed my arm, uncomfortable.

"She won't. I promised to protect you both Dipper. I won't let anything that could harm her be near her. Not even information." Bill stated firmly, moving his hands on my shoulders, his gaze icy. 

Normally, I would be terrified. I would run away, yet for some reason, I only felt comforted. Now, don't get me wrong, I don't, necessarily trust him. At all. I would be crazy to. Though now, he made me feel at ease. 

"Alright."

"Dipper? Who's he?" A voice pierced the calm silence and I turned to look at Pacifica, about to explain except I saw her with a gun aimed towards him.

"Pa-"

"Shut up, who the fuck are you both." Her voice and face reminded me of someone who went to serve and any words I had died.

"Pacifica, darling. Can you be so ever kind and put the gun down?" Bill grinned sweetly, though his eyes were challenging.

She spits at his feet.

"As if. What did you do to Dipper, huh?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah, if he were still the same as before he would have figured a way to kill you. That's our Dipper. Who the hell is he? What did you do to him?" Pacifica's voice raised alike to a shrill, setting alarms in my head. 

"Pacifica! It's me!" I yelled quickly, about to rush forward only to be frozen still as she quickly aimed towards me, her eyes calculating and hard.

"I think not."

"Come on Llama. Let's-" Bill took a step forward, going to calm her down but a sharp sound cut him off. With lightning quick speed, the safety was off and she had already shot him in the leg. 

"Next time you come closer to me, it'll be your heart." She warned, hands on the pistol as she shifted in her stance.

"Ow? Fuck," He laughed, eyes shining with slight anger but he was more breathless than angry,  
"Pain, I love it. Now calm down. A demon doesn't bleed and what do you see coming from my leg?"

I wasn't looking at his leg, knowing there would be blood but more at his eyes. 

His pupils were dilated. 

Severely dilated. 

He really was into pain. 

"What? No. You're lying, do you think that's going to actually confuse me?" She snarked a sneer on her face before jumping as Mabel put a hand on her shoulder.

"Paz?"

"Mabel.." She faltered, her defense going down and next thing we know she's slumped against my sister. 

"Bill?" She panicked, eyes wide with fear as she buckled with the new weight.

"Don't worry Shooting Star. I just made her fall asleep, one she needs sleep, two, I don't quite want her shooting me continuously until you can explain to her the context. Also, Dipper," He leveled his gaze towards me and I stiffened, his eyes were lustful, "Mind tending my leg? I am inexperienced here in this department." 

"Oh- um, yeah, sure of course. Mabel, can you take Paz downstairs?"

She shook her head. 

 

"I can't alone, besides I don't think keeping her in a house with a demon is such a good idea."

"Oh, yeah, I think there's benches out and stuff, that field, and stuff. I'll help you. Can you wait, Bill?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you not die before I come back?"

"Oh, of course, Dipper." 

I shivered slightly at how my name rolled off his tongue, inviting and warm. I gave him a tight smile before picking up Pacifica as Mabel herded me out. 

When I settled her down in where Mabel told me to, she grabbed my wrist, "Dipper, be careful please." 

"Mabes?"

"Please, I know he's becoming more trustworthy but, just, be careful okay?"

"Yeah, of course." I nodded with a small smile and kissed her forehead before going back to the house.

As I entered, I heard labored breathing upstairs and I faltered, remembering on how Bill had looked at me. 

"Dipper!" 

I shook those thoughts away and rushed, noting that he went into my room and got the first aid kit before entering.

"Bill? You alright?" 

"I- yeah." 

Bill had taken off his pants. 

I flushed darkly and was about to protest.

"Shut up, tell me, how would you help me as my wound is at my upper leg?"

"I- shut up," I muttered and knelt down and begin to wipe out the blood, freezing when he hissed. 

"Are-"

"I'm good, just, hurry up." 

I nodded mutely before continuing, his breath catching when I accidentally nudged the wound. 

Doing my best to ignore him I continued to clean the wound, then pulling the rubbing alcohol. 

"Alright- Bill this may sting so, bear with me." I murmured and got a grunt in response.

I immediately regretted my decision. 

As the cotton touched his wound, he made a loud keening noise and slumped forward.

Alarmed, I pulled back and looked at him, "Fuck, Bill? Are you okay? I'm sorry I'm sorry-"

"Dipper."

His eyes glowed dangerously, they weren't normal. They were not the usual red or blue, instead..instead they resembled the same color when he was summoning Mabel again. 

Powerful, hungry and the richest blue that words could not even describe. 

He caught his breath, though his eyes stayed the same color, "Sorry...continue." He stated, his voice lower, huskier. It screamed 'sex'. 

Mute, I nodded and continued, another mistake of mine as I shifted to only find a problem of mine. My breath caught, tense, unsure if he would notice before exhaling as I continued.

I should have stopped. I know it.

I continued regardless, hearing his grunts and broken moans getting caught in his throat, by the end I was practically clawing at his calf, face deeply flushed.

"I-Um, I'm done." I managed to get out, voice raw and I awkwardly shifted, only to fall against his thigh due to my legs falling asleep. I cursed myself, knowing I should have sat down instead of kneeling down.

"Fuck-" I heard him exhale roughly, leading me to look up and find the issue. 

"Dipper- I- I don't understand." He moaned brokenly, body tense and again I felt my mouth go dry. 

"Oh."

His eyes snapped open, looking down at me with his pupils dilated, black practically covering any part of the cerulean color in his irises. 

"Please."

I stayed put, stunned but then went into auto pilot after seeing him wet his lips with his tongue. 

I followed before roughly pressing my lips against his, knowing how wrong it was. 

It was disgusting in a sort of sense, and yet if it was so bad why could I feel sparks coming from just the barest touch?

Why was there hunger and want? Why did it feel so right? Just, it felt right being there, hands tangled in his already messed up hair, pulling him impossibly closer as he bit and sucked.

I didn't want to leave the warmth, the addictive taste of his lips or the feeling of them. I wanted to stay put, yet oxygen made me pull back. 

Even then, I rested my forehead against his, eyes locking on each other as our breath mingled together, each time he breathed out I breathed in. And maybe, just maybe that was why my mind went all white and fuzzy, maybe that's why it felt right. 

Or maybe I wanted him.

Ducking my head I traced a path of heated kisses down to his neck, moving clothes until I reached his collarbone. Only then I hesitated, wondering if I could really do this, then I took account of his grip on my hips, soft whimpers escaping him and I only had one thought cross my mind as I began to mark him.

Fuck it.

\--

Afterwards, I was still on his lap, arms wrapped loosely around his neck as I rested my head on his chest.

"I still hate you."

"Of course you do Dipper."

"Still want you dead."

"I can see that."

"Want you gone."

He hummed and lazily I leaned up to press a kiss on his jaw.

"I fucking hate you." 

"Yeah, yeah. I like you too kid." Bill murmured and I relaxed against him. 

It was hilarious to think about that only a while ago, I wouldn't even think about relaxing near the demon of time, and yet here I was. Relaxing on him, on the demon that caused this hell and I bit back a smile. 

Maybe, just maybe he didn't actually deserve to die.

Maybe he really didn't deserve to suffer.

Maybe.

Maybe karma shouldn't hurt him. 

\--

A few days later only five more people were left. 

Bill and Pacifica had become closer and actually were seen gossiping as Mabel and I returned from bringing home others.

I held his hand in front of them for the first time.

\--

Four more victims were left.

Mabel and Paz are now known as a couple, Stan and Ford came back.

Ford almost killed Bill. 

I almost sobbed in relief after he woke up from recovering the bullet wound.

"God Dipper. Is this going to be a norm? Just you all using me as a target?"

I laughed watery before he shut me up. 

\--

Two left. 

Mabel seemed to figure something was wrong. 

She wouldn't leave me alone.

Pacifica found out, she almost killed me this time. 

Bill began to recall his life before the demonic issues. 

He had his first panic attack, I saw him cry for the first time. 

I wanted to die.

Mabel still doesn't know.

-

Last one. 

She didn't die from our hand.

She passed away from natural causes.

The deal wasn't strong enough to help William. 

He cried again that night until he fell asleep. I looked out the window from our bed as I played with his hair. I could feel his warmth this time, and suddenly I paused. I stayed still, looking down at him with alarm before erupting with a smile.

I felt his heartbeat. 

He was almost back to normal. 

Everything almost is back to normal.

Even his friends, Pyronica, Keyhole, Teeth, Eightball and the others, they let him go as well. Of course they were furious, they almost killed us all but in the end, well they didn't. They calmed down, gave him a demonic farewell ritual. He warned us not to go. 

I agreed.

Just one more soul. Who else could I make fall asleep so both they and William be in peace? 

I blinked.

Of course.

Who else? It was obvious. 

With the idea turning into a plan, I shifted to wrap my arms around him. He moaned sleepily before quieting down again, leading me to smile before tucking my head under his chin. 

I can't believe I love him. 

I, Dipper Mason Pines, fell in love with William Bill Cipher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *HEADS UP*  
> REPOSTING THIS FROM WATTPAD-COPY AND PASTING  
> APOLOGIES FOR MISTAKES  
> NOTICE ME IF THERE ARE MISTAKES  
> CHANGES WILL BE MADE AFTER THIS STORY IS COMPLETE.


	12. Greetings and Salutations

Hello all! Delise here and I do have some significant words to say.  
My last update was far too long ago, I don't even quite remember, and in all honesty, I am not sure if I should continue writing this. It is not that I lost interest in the fandom, ship, or story, mainly it's the lack of motivation and the struggle in thinking. I created this story when I was dealing with heavy depression, hiding my anxiety from my family and handled it alone until I cracked. Long story short, I was admitted to the hospital twice, got set up with a therapist and psychiatrist and here I am now. I am in a healthier mindset than before, taking care of my body but there is still definite stress in my mind. There are still episodes, and this story used to be my healing mechanism. Keyword used. I'm on medication, so that is my healing.  
Moving along, as this is heading in a whole different direction, whoops.  
I am not sure that I will continue this story, I have a whole plan set it out, and everything and I sincerely wish to see it out one day but this one day may not be soon unless I find motivation and as well time.  
Time is another factor in my life now. I am struggling with my education and -attempting in- maintaining a high enough GPA to get into a better University and start working in my selected field. So adding that factor of stress, procrastination, depression, and anxiety, maintaining a healthy lifestyle, and getting rest, it's hard to squeeze in my writing. I love novel-writing, and I am firmly passionate in it but, no excuses, I don't have time, and there's always a nagging feeling when I do set down and begin writing that I should be spending time in doing other work.  
However, this is not over.  
I will finish this, not sure when but I will, and I am so fucking thankful for every single one of you that had commented from the beginning when I started this on Wattpad to the recent ones who have stumbled on my little story. I do not want to disappoint you, and I will do whatever in my power to finish this story as well, I think that you'll enjoy it! It's not like this story will have many more chapters, I'm keeping it simple but emotional, so if I finish it in three or five more sections, apologies but that was the plan!  
Thank you for sticking around for many years, and I hope that if anyone out there is still reading this Bill and Dipper story, will enjoy it and maybe take a look in my future writings whenever I get time.  
Thank you so very much and if any of you wish to message me find me on Instagram. Do tell me who you are beforehand so I don't get spooked oof  
@delise.cerbiatto -Personal <3  
@delise.and.art- Spam-ish kind? 

I love you all so very much and once again, thank you!


End file.
